Au-delà des Apparences
by Araym1
Summary: Et si Pansy n'était pas si attachée que ça à Draco mais dissimulait sa generosité ainsi que sa souffrance sous son apparence dure et opportuniste ? Toutefois, sa carapace commence à se fissurer au moment où elle tombe sur Fred pratiquement gisant et le sauve mais sa rehabilitation ne sera pas facile pour autant en raison des préjugés. C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents merci.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent exclusivement à Jk Rowling l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Seuls les eventuels personnages inventés ou la trame de cette fiction sont à moi.

Un silence de plomb régnait au sein des murs qui furent sa maison pendant sept longues années. La jeune fille observa ses camarades mais conserva un silence prudent après son intervention malheureuse dans la grande salle. L'amertume envahit son cœur car elle était certaine de ne pas avoir été la seule à désirer dénoncer la présence de Saint-Potter afin de sauver sa peau. Toutefois, elle fut assez bête pour le faire en premier et tous les Serpentards furent consignés dans leur salle commune par sa faute en raison des soupçons pour leur sympathie envers le Lord. Toutefois, Pansy Parkinson se moquait bien de ce type ou Potter et désirait seulement assister à la fin de cette guerre afin de reprendre une vie normale. La jeune fille se tourna vers son ami Blaise mais il s'éloigna aussitôt d'elle puis Pansy tenta sa chance auprès de Théo et Millicent qui s'emmurèrent dans un silence poli. La Serpentarde s'assit dans son coin en estimant pouvoir se venger de leur attitude si le Lord si aimé par les Sang-purs remportait la victoire et la récompensait pour son geste. Toutefois, elle blêmit deux secondes plus tard en imaginant la chasse organisée contre elle au cas où Potter sortait vainqueur de leur combat...

Pansy souleva discrètement la manche de sa veste puis remercia Merlin d'être parvenue à éviter la Marque des adeptes de Voldemort. La jeune fille oublia un instant ses soucis en songeant à sa ruse qui lui permit de se faire considérer comme une idiote sans cerveau au point de se faire oublier par les recruteurs du Lord. Elle avait même feint de féliciter Draco pour sa marque ou encore la cooptation de Blaise ainsi que de leurs amis. Ces derniers bombaient d'ailleurs souvent le torse et inventaient chaque fois de nouveau détails pour lui raconter leur initiation mais aucun d'eux ne proposa de parler en sa faveur au Lord puisqu'elle était seulement une potiche. Ainsi, elle put rester proche de Draco dans l'espoir d'obtenir ses faveurs si son père devenait l'un des bras droits de Voldemort mais aussi demeurer sans marque ce qui la sauverait en cas de victoire de Potter. D'ailleurs ses parents observaient la même attitude opportuniste depuis des années, ce qui leur permit de rester en vie tout en côtoyant à la fois les Mangemorts et le reste de la société sorcière. Les sourcils de Pansy se froncèrent cependant au souvenir de sa bourde dictée par sa peur de mourir. La jeune fille se demanda si la fuite ne serait d'ailleurs pas une bonne solution afin d'éviter les représailles des partisans de Potter en cas de victoire ou non. Après tout, ses parents comptaient quitter le pays le mois dernier mais finirent par y renoncer car son retrait de l'école aurait attiré les soupçons sur eux. Cependant, leur fuite n'intéresserait personne à présent si le départ avait lieu durant la bataille. Son père avait déjà préparé depuis un moment un portoloin pour l'Asie où tous les trois seraient en sécurité. Enfin, il serait toujours temps de songer à un retour en Angleterre d'ici quelques années si les conditions le leur permettaient. Pansy songea à un détail puis se rendit discrètement dans son dortoir afin de saisir sa valise où elle miniaturisait méticuleusement ses affaires sans se soucier des moqueries de Millicent. La jeune fille estima à présent pouvoir se féliciter de cette initiative car elle pourrait partir en prenant soin de ne rien laisser derrière elle au lieu de perdre du temps en rassemblant ses affaires à la hâte. Pansy aurait bien aimé utilisé sa baguette magique pour sortir de Poudlard mais elle craignait d'attirer l'attention avec sa magie en ce moment. La jeune fille saisit donc sa valise également miniaturisée afin de la glisser dans sa poche tout comme un autre sac miniature puis se faufila dans les couloirs de sa maison avant de rejoindre la grande-salle.

Toutefois, Pansy interdite resta sans voix à la vue de tous les blessés entassés dans la salle ou encore le désespoir de nombreuses personnes auprès des morts. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille réalisa l'absurdité des hommes pour s'entretuer au lieu d'apprendre à vivre en paix tous ensembles. Elle ressentit une immense pitié pour toute l'assistance mais décida de ne pas se laisser submergée par ses opinions et profiter de la confusion générale pour s'enfuir. Pansy reprit donc son chemin en se faufilant à travers couches de fortune des blessés mais finit par se figer à la vue des deux têtes rousses penchées sur un cadavre. Elle nota en particulier le désespoir de l'un d'eux puis reconnut l'un des jumeaux Weasley avant de l'entendre prononcer le prénom Fred. Normalement, Pansy ne se serait pas arrêtée les bras ballants à contempler la douleur des autres, néanmoins, l'affliction de George la ramena des années en arrière au moment où Prissy sa propre sœur jumelle rendait son dernier souffle dans les bras de leurs parents quelques jours avant leur entrée à Poudlard. La petite Pansy aurait voulu rester près de la tombe de sa sœur mais mais ses géniteurs l'envoyèrent à l'école afin de lui permettre de tout oublier. Or l'enfant ne voulait pas faire sombrer sa jumelle dans l'oubli et ne supportait pas la joie des autres élèves sur le quai de la gare. Elle avait même fini par s'énerver face aux facéties de deux jumeaux rouquins plus âgés qu'elle avant de flanquer son poing dans la figure de l'un d'eux sous les applaudissements d'un petit garçon de son âge aux magnifiques cheveux blonds. Ce dernier se présenta comme Draco Malefoy et l'entraina avec lui afin de partager le même compartiment. Durant le voyage il lui présenta son ami Blaise Zabini, ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle puis lui parla de Fred Weasley le garçon frappé peu auparavant ainsi que sa famille de rouquins. Pansy hocha la tête mais se mit à envier ce type qui possédait encore son jumeau. Une fois parvenus à destination, les nouveaux amis suivirent les autres jusqu'à la grande salle avant de passer l'un après l'autre sous le choipeaux magique. Ce dernier s'attarda longuement sur Pansy qui lui semblait doté d'un bon fond et d'une grande intelligence même si son cœur était en ce moment aveuglé par sa colère en raison du décès de sa sœur. Il voulut lui proposer de se rendre à Serdaigle où elle brillerait par son intelligence voire, Gryffondor puisqu'elle faisait preuve d'un grand courage pour faire face à sa douleur. Toutefois, Pansy s'était sentie bien auprès de Draco si gentil à son égard et ne voulut pas se séparer de lui. Au début, le choipeaux tenta de la dissuader mais l'adolescente furieuse finit par le convaincre de l'envoyer à Serpentard. La jeune fille s'accrocha ensuite à Draco avant de se moquer de le suivre comme son ombre quitte à devenir l'ennemie de tous les Weasley de l'univers ou encore la risée des Serpentards.

Le cours des pensées de la Serpentarde fut cependant brusquement interrompu par les cris d'un rouquin qui la poussa violemment en affirmant faire payer la mort de son frère à tous les Mangemorts. Pansy affolée rétorqua ne pas en faire partie et voulut saisir sa baguette afin de se défendre mais le second roux maitrisa son frère puis lui interdit de la frapper. Il affirma que plus rien n'avait d'importance en ce moment et ordonna à son cadet de se taire afin de respecter la douleur des autres. Ron maugréa avant de laisser la fille tranquille puis s'agenouilla auprès de Fred pour lui demander pardon. Pansy observa les deux garçons et finit par s'approcher du défunt sous leur regard surpris. Elle l'observa un moment avant de tendre sa main pour caresser sa joue. Ron voulut l'en empêcher mais les paroles de Pansy lui firent suspendre son geste :

« - Georges, toutes mes condoléances pour ta perte insurmontable mais je peux t'assurer que ton jumeau restera toujours à tes cotés au fond de ton cœur.

- C'est gentil Pansy mais… Commença Ron.  
- C'est vrai Georges, je pense encore à ma jumelle et j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle m'aide ou me guide. L'interrompit Pansy.  
- Ta jumelle Parkinson, le Pékinois a une sœur mais où se cache-t-elle ? Interrogea Ron.  
- Ron tais-toi, depuis combien de temps tu pleures sa disparition Pansy ? Lui demanda George faiblement.  
- Prissy a rejoint Merlin peu de jour avant notre première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle aurait adoré vos bêtises George, mais moi en revanche je ne supportais pas la vision de votre complicité. J'étais jalouse de vous deux néanmoins, je n'ai jamais souhaité voir l'un de vous deux mourir dans cette stupide guerre. Déclara Pansy tout en chassant ses larmes.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute Pansy. Protesta doucement Georges.  
- Si, j'aurais du dénoncer Potter plus tôt au moins personne ne serait mort ce soir.  
- Pansy qu'est-ce que tu dis, Fred n'a pas combattu pour rien.  
- J'aurais préféré le voir vaincu mais vivant. Rétorqua Pansy.  
- Tu souhaites toujours la victoire de ton cher Lord malgré toutes les personnes blessées ou mortes entassées ici ? S'indigna Ron.  
- Je me fous des idéaux d'un taré Weasley: la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est ma survie et celle de mes familiers. Franchement, les sorciers qui suivent ce type sont vraiment des crétins pour croire aux paroles d'un fou qui prône la suprématie des sangs-purs ou la bassesse des moldus alors qu'il est un sang-mêlé. Rétorqua Pansy. »

Elle se pencha ensuite vers Fred pour caresser sa joue mais fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de ses lèvres. Ron abasourdi l'observa ensuite saisir un miroir de poche dans sa veste et la placer devant la bouche du défunt. Pansy observa ensuite la légère buée sur la glace puis affirma que Fred n'était pas mort. La jeune fille posa ensuite sa tête sur la poitrine du gisant avant de le déclarer vivant. Face à l'incrédulité des deux jeunes gens, Pansy rappela la profession de ses parents tous deux médicomages et déminiaturisa son sac noir dans son autre poche. La jeune fille défit les lacets de sa bourse puis fouilla longuement à l'intérieur afin de trouver une potion particulière. Pansy triomphante saisit enfin une fiole avant de dévisser délicatement le bouchonna afin d'humer son parfum. Malgré le refus de Ron, elle s'approcha de nouveau de Fred et lui entrouvrit les lèvres avant lui faire boire le précieux breuvage sous le regard de George. Ronald voulut la retenir mais George lui rappela le diagnostique défaitiste de Pomfresh qui ne s'était pas aperçue de la survie de son jumeau. En revanche, Pansy se rendit compte de son état et acceptait de le soigner même si Fred ne lui épargna aucune plaisanterie ou moquerie blessante durant cinq ans après le coup de poing reçu sur le quai de la gare. Les deux Weasley se turent et observèrent les gestes de Pansy qui déchira la chemise de Fred avant de pratiquer différents massages cardiaques. Enfin, ses efforts furent récompensés car le gisant se mit à tousser violemment avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. George incrédule s'approcha aussitôt de son frère sous le regard incrédule de Ron qui s'affola face aux vomissements de Fred. En revanche, Pansy ne se soucia pas de tacher ses vêtements et aida le jeune homme à redresser légèrement son buste afin de l'aider à vomir. Elle révéla aux deux garçons l'obstruction des poumons du malade par un poison pratiquement mortel qui entrainait également l'hypothermie de la malheureuse victime au point de faire croire à sa mort aux autres. Or de nombreux innocents furent ainsi enterrés vivants avant de mourir quelques jours plus tard sans parvenir à communiquer leur survie aux proches, médicomages ou croque-morts. Pansy aida Fred durant un bon moment sans se rendre compte du départ de Ronald. En revanche, Georges resta près d'elle puis l'aida de son mieux avant de la remercier après la fin des vomissements de son frère. Pansy affirma ne pas avoir besoin de remerciements mais plutôt d'un témoignage en sa faveur face au Magenmagot si elle finissait par comparaitre devant un tribunal. Georges abasourdi protesta contre ses affirmations puisqu'elle ne faisait pas partie des Mangemorts et soigna Fred néanmoins, Pansy rétorqua se retrouver surement devant un juge pour avoir osé dénoncer la présence de Potter au sein de l'école.

Le rouquin jura de la protéger en compagnie de son jumeau après son rétablissement puis estima obtenir aussi le soutien de Ron. Tous deux entendirent ensuite les hurlements de joie et réalisèrent la victoire finale d'Harry. Le jeune Weasley ravi saisit Pansy surprise afin de l'embrasser quelques secondes. La Serpentarde gênée se libéra doucement mais sursauta après les cris rageurs de Ginny à sa vue. La flamboyante rousse n'écouta pas les protestations de son frère mais fonça sur Pansy en affirmant l'empêcher de tuer George également ou livrer encore une fois Harry. Pansy affolée saisit aussitôt sa baguette puis voulut lancer un Expeliarmus mais subit de plein fouet un Adavra Kedavra de la part de Ginny. La Serpentarde blessée s'effondra sur le sol sous les cris de Georges qui se précipita à son secours avant de rester surpris par sa disparition. Il accusa ensuite sa sœur de l'avoir tuée et protesta face à sa satisfaction mais Ron rassura son frère en estimant que quelqu'un dut probablement faire transplaner la jeune fille. Il ordonna ensuite à sa cadette de ne plus s'en prendre à Pansy avant de montrer Fred péniblement relevé sur sa couche. Molly se précipita aussitôt sur son enfant qui s'agita et murmura faiblement le nom de Pansy. Les Weasley abasourdis écoutèrent ensuite le récit de Ron et George puis Ginny baissa honteusement la tête néanmoins Harry lui remonta le moral en affirmant réhabiliter l'honneur de la Serpentarde qui ne finirait donc jamais à Azkaban. Il entraina ensuite sa belle rousse avec lui afin de participer à la liesse générale puisque Fred était finalement vivant.


	2. Chapter 2

Le vent faisait voleter joyeusement les pans des rideaux de la chambre des jumelles Parkinson pendant que de nombreux oiseaux chantaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Une fillette aux jolies boucles sombres et aux doux yeux noisette veillait une adolescente profondément endormie. Au bout d'un moment, l'enfant commença à s'ennuyer et secoua la plus grande afin de la réveiller de son mieux. La jeune fille grogna dans son sommeil mais fit par ouvrir les yeux pour chasser l'importun en train de la chatouiller. Toutefois, elle resta sans voix à la vue de la petite fille et se redressa légèrement afin de l'enlacer. Des larmes coulèrent ensuite sur les joues de Pansy Parkinson qui serra viscéralement contre elle la petite fille mais cette dernière se détacha avant de lui sourire. Elle prit ensuite la parole afin de parler avec l'adolescente :

« - Pansy tu as beaucoup changé, j'ai l'impression d'être ici depuis peu mais les années passent bien plus vite dans le monde des vivants.  
- Prissy, c'est vraiment toi ? Demanda l'adolescente aux larmes.  
- Oui, Pans.  
- Mais toi tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, tu vas bien ? L'interrogea Pansy.  
- Bien sur, je suis heureuse ici même si tu m'as tant manqué ainsi que Papa et Maman.  
- A présent, tu ne seras plus seule car je resterai ici avec toi. Affirma sa sœur.  
- Non Pans, ton heure n'est pas forcément venue d'après l'un des gardiens de ce monde. Apparemment tu peux encore décider de retourner auprès des vivants si tu le souhaites. »

Pansy surprise observa sa jumelle aux joues épanouies en estimant que son séjour ici semblait avoir effacé les traces de la maladie qui la rongea la dernière année de sa vie. L'adolescente se souvint de sa jumelle amaigrie et aux yeux si tristes puis admira longuement son nouveau regard empli de malice. Elle observa aussi leur ancienne chambre remplie de jouets jusqu'au plafond puis la teinte colorée des murs. Pansy songea à cette pièce maintenant fermée depuis des années dans son monde et où nul ne mettait plus les pieds afin de préserver ce sanctuaire. Elle-même ne voulut pas saisir au moins ses jeux ou même ses affaires afin de les laisser auprès de celles de Prissy comme un dernier témoignage de leurs liens affectifs. Toutefois, cela pouvait changer maintenant si la jeune fille restait auprès de sa sœur et jouait de nouveau avec elle. Pansy décida donc de ne pas repartir et en fit part à sa jumelle :

« - Prissy nous allons jouer ensemble aujourd'hui et tous les jours qui suivront.  
- Certes que nous pouvons nous amuser quelques minutes mais ensuite tu repartiras. Ordonna la fillette.  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je repartir, nous somme si bien ensemble !  
- Ton temps n'est pas encore venu, ne gâche pas cette chance Pans ! Rétorqua violemment sa sœur. »

Pansy abasourdie observa la colère de la fillette qui la repoussa aussitôt et lui ordonna de partir dés maintenant avant de bouder dans son coin. L'adolescente tenta de s'approcher de l'enfant mais cette dernière se cacha dans leur petite maisonnette miniature après avoir verrouillé toutes les entrées. Sa sœur fouilla sa baguette dans ses poches afin d'ouvrir la petite porte grâce à un simple Alohomora mais constata sa disparition. Prissy qui observait ses gestes à travers une fente, ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui révéla qu'elles n'en avaient pas besoin ici. Pansy en profita pour lui demander d'ouvrir néanmoins, l'enfant continua de bouder. La jeune fille réfléchit un moment puis nota une peluche violette et la saisit avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre aux volets fermés. Elle frappa doucement sur l'un d'eux puis prit une voix nasillarde afin d'imiter le personnage préféré de sa sœur dans les fables lues par leur mère autrefois. Prissy totalement intéressée s'intéressa au jeu avant de rire face aux plaisanteries de sa sœur. La fillette finit ainsi par ouvrir les volets afin de saisir sa peluche et alla ensuite ouvrir la porte.

Pansy voulut entrer à l'intérieur et commença à se faufiler à travers l'embrasure. Malheureusement, elle resta coincée au niveau de la taille sous les rires de sa jumelle. Cette dernière sortit ensuite de la maisonnette par la fenêtre avant de tirer les pieds de sa sœur pour la faire sortir. Pansy inquiète affirma se débrouiller et lui interdit de forcer ses muscles mais l'enfant la tira rapidement jusqu'à elle. Ensuite, Prissy affirma que la notion de gravité ou de poids étaient totalement différentes ici. Face au regard surpris de sa sœur, elle se mit à léviter au milieu de la pièce avant de lever ses bras et attirer tous ses jouets jusqu'à elle. L'enfant revint enfin auprès de sa sœur mais se mit à la pincer légèrement et la taquina sur ses rondeurs. Pansy soupira en affirmant ne pas encore ressembler à Crabbe ou Goyle mais finir par devenir comme à force de se goinfrer. Elle confessa s'être refugiée dans la nourriture cette année afin de résister et continuer à maintenir son apparence indifférente face au règne de terreur provoqué par les Carrow. La jeune fille avoua son admiration envers Neville qui écopa de nombreuses punitions mais évita longuement de soumettre des sorts violents premières années durant les cours. En revanche, elle-même s'efforça de conserver son air potiche ou de s'amuser devant la douleur de ses victimes.

Prissy rejoignit aussitôt sa sœur et lui rappela qu'elle agit ainsi seulement une fois avant d'utiliser un sort qui amoindrit les dommages provoqués par les sorts. Les Carrow ne s'aperçurent pas de ses subterfuges mais leurs petites victimes se disputèrent régulièrement entre elles pour servir de cobaye à Pansy Parkinson la plus idiote des Serpentards et dont les sorts provoquaient au maximum quelques saignements de nez. Aussi, elle n'était pas du tout un bourreau mais une personne comme les autres qui chercha de se protéger tout en limitant les dégâts. Pansy affirma être seulement une opportuniste qui parvint à survivre durant cette année difficile. Toutefois, Prissy affirma qu'au moins trois personnes pensaient le contraire avant de la conduire jusqu'à leur ancienne coiffeuse rose puis cliqua sur le miroir. Sa sœur surprise l'observa se brouiller un instant avant de redevenir lisse et nota deux rouquins autour d'un troisième couché sur un lit. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait des trois Weasley mais resta surprise par leur animation face à un sorcier imposant. Prissy lui résuma en quelques mots la situation puis les jeunes gens réitérèrent leur témoignage en faveur de Pansy devant le sorcier qui était en réalité un officier judiciaire. Malheureusement, cet homme ne semblait pas convaincu de leurs propos sur la générosité de Pansy et affirmait qu'elle serait jugée en compagnie des autres Mangemorts pour avoir tenté de livrer Harry Potter à son maitre. Fred livide refusa de le laisser faire puis saisit sa baguette et lui lança un expeliarmus pour le faire sortir de la chambre sous les applaudissements de ses frères.

Une minute plus tard, la face du miroir de brouilla de nouveau et les images disparurent avant de laisser la place à une surface lisse. Partagée entre diverses émotions dont la surprise face aux gestes des Weasley ou encore sa certitude de finir à Azkaban en cas de retour chez les vivants, Pansy demanda à sa sœur la raison pour laquelle elle insistait tant pour la faire partir. Prissy observa son double totalement transformé en sept ans puis lui demanda si elle n'oubliait pas un détail. Devant son étonnement sincère, Prissy toucha de nouveau le miroir avant de lui montrer l'acharnement de leurs parents pour la sauver. La petite fille demanda ensuite à sa sœur si elle était certaine de vouloir les priver de leur unique enfant encore en vie ? Pansy soupira et estima être enfin heureuse auprès d'elle néanmoins, Prissy l'interrogea pour savoir si elle serait heureuse de penser au destin de leurs géniteurs condamnés à l'enfer en cas d'un geste extrême. Sa jumelle protesta aussitôt mais la fillette prédit leur suicide s'ils la perdaient elle aussi. Or ce n'était pas du tout un bel endroit comme celui-ci et ils ne pourraient jamais les rejoindre un jour. Prissy incita sa sœur à repartir afin de donner une raison de vivre à leurs parents qui se battaient en ce moment même, pour sa survie. Enfin, elle devait reprendre le cours de sa vie et aimer, s'amuser puis fonder une famille comme les autres, Pansy rétorqua qu'elles s'étaient promises de se marier le même jour néanmoins, Prissy rétorqua que Merlin avait probablement d'autres projets. Toutefois, l'enfant lui demanda de vivre sa vie et en profiter également pour elle avant de lui promettre de se retrouver plus tard. Pansy serra sa sœur contre elle mais cria après sa disparition et sombra dans un gouffre profond.

Des voix ainsi que de nombreuses incantations résonnèrent à ses oreilles puis la patiente se redressa en hurlant sur son lit. Allan et Sharon Parkinson soulagés saisirent aussitôt leur enfant paniquée afin de la rassurer de son mieux. Les pensées affolées de Pansy s'agitèrent un moment puis les soins de sa mère lui firent reprendre ses esprits. L'adolescente voulut parler de Prissy, néanmoins, ses parents lui ordonnèrent de se reposer pour le moment. Face à son regard anxieux, ils la rassurèrent d'abord sur leur sécurité à tous les trois avant de lui rappeler leur cachette. Allan lui parla ensuite de son geste héroïque envers Fred Weasley mais aussi les recherches des aurors déterminés à l'interroger comme les Mangemorts ou encore tous les élèves Serpentards. Malgré les protestations de son épouse, il réprimanda sa fille pour son idiotie juste avant la bataille et estima qu'il serait difficile de faire oublier sa révélation sur Potter. Toutefois, le temps apaiserait certainement les esprits et ils pourraient ensuite rentrer chez eux. En attendant, la famille s'établerait durablement dans cette maison achetée en plein cœur d'un village moldu. Allan sourit en défiant n'importe quel sorcier d'imaginer la famille Parkinson vivre ou encore travailler volontairement comme des moldus. Sharon renchérit car aucun auror ne pourrait penser qu'ils avaient étudié des années durant à la faculté de médecine moldue de Londres afin de devenir médecins généralistes et pouvoir ouvrir un cabinet médical ici en cas de besoin. Enfin, Pansy ne serait pas non plus dépaysée à sa rentrée au lycée moldu l'année prochaine après avoir effectué des études par correspondance au sein d'un établissement de Londres les années précédentes. Son mari hocha la tète puis invita sa fille à se présenter comme prévu à ses examens moldus à la fin de juin après s'être remise. L'adolescente acquiesça tout en songeant à sa promesse de vivre également pour Prissy et serra sa baguette entre ses mains en estimant le faire pour la dernière fois avant de très longues années… Toutefois, la patience ne lui manquait pas et elle était prête à jouer les potiches de nouveau ou conserver son comportement opportuniste si nécessaire. Certes, un Gryffondor se serait rué au tribunal pour prouver son innocence mais une fine Serpentarde savait patienter dans l'ombre et préparer sa défense au cas où…


	3. Chapter 3

Au bout de quelques jours, Pansy put enfin se lever et sortit de la maison afin de prendre son petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Elle s'assit devant son plateau avant de contempler longuement le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La jeune fille sourit en songeant à leur premier séjour dans la région lorsque Prissy et elle étaient encore toutes petites. Sa jumelle était alors tombée sous le charme des yak et fit de son mieux pour harceler ses parents dans l'espoir d'en ramener un. Les Parkinson ne cédèrent pas à son caprice mais revinrent plusieurs fois dans cette partie de la Mongolie dont la nature n'était pas encore mise à mal par la modernisation de la société ou l'industrialisation.

Au cours de leurs différents séjours, Sharon Parkinson puis ses filles apprirent la différence entre un yak sauvage, un yak domestique ou encore les dzo issus d'un croisement entre des vaches et des yak. Les dzo remplaçaient ainsi les premiers dans les zones à basse altitude. Quelques fois, les Parkinson suivirent même les pérégrinations d'une tribu mongole et apprirent certaines de leurs habitudes tout en faisant de leur mieux pour les aider. Ils connaissaient aussi de nombreux sorciers locaux dont la famille maternelle d'Allan qui approuva leur choix de s'installer auprès des moldus pour confondre les aurors anglais si le ministère les lançait à leur poursuite.

Pansy soupira et ressentit un immense sentiment de culpabilité envers ses parents contraints de fuir non pas pour éviter la colère de Voldemort mais à cause de la bêtise de leur enfant. Elle se considéra encore une fois un poids mort et estima que Prissy aurait été une bien meilleure fille à sa place. Un murmure de reproches lui parvint aussitôt ainsi que le refus de son père de la voir penser ainsi. Pansy se redressa puis érigea de nouveau ses barrières mentales comme le lui avait appris son père et sa grand-mère mongole au cours des années afin de devenir un occlumens. Cette faculté l'avait d'ailleurs bien aidé face aux recruteurs de Voldemort qui la considérèrent toujours une véritable potiche seulement intéressée par son Draco.

L'arrivée de Narantsetseg lui fit chasser ses pensées puis elle salua gentiment la jeune Mongole. Cette dernière lui sourit avant de parler la langue locale avec elle au lieu d'utiliser l'anglais réservé aux rares touristes. L'autochtone parla un moment du nomadisme persistant d'une grande partie de la population locale, néanmoins, elle-même était bien heureuse d'être l'épouse d'un petit fonctionnaire local qui restait donc au village au lieu de l'entrainer par monts et par vaux. Enfin, la présence des médecins Parkinson l'arrangeait énormément car elle n'aurait pas à effectuer de longs trajets jusqu'à l'hôpital situé à cent kilomètres pour effectuer son suivi de grossesse.

Pansy agréablement surprise la félicita avant de rougir sous ses questions sur sa vie amoureuse ou son petit embonpoint. Elle affirma aussitôt avoir abusé des scones et des muffins toute l'année mais retrouver rapidement la ligne ici. Narantsetseg acquiesça avant de lui proposer une promenade à cheval puis discuta avec Sharon et Allan en attendant le retour de son amie partie s'habiller. Une fois prête, Pansy revint sur le perron sous le regard appréciateur de Narantsetseg à la vue des bottes de cuir local, le deel, c'est-à-dire, le manteau traditionnel mongol et Toorstog ou chapeau rond porté par les femmes du pays durant les beaux jours. La jeune mongole affirma que le port de ces vêtements soulignait d'avantage les traits orientaux de Pansy néanmoins, elle s'esclaffa après l'avoir entendu parler de son fameux surnom donné par les Gryffondor.

Narantsetseg estima que ces gens ne savaient pas faire la différence entre un Chinois et un Mongole ou même un Eurasien. Pansy et Allan rappelèrent faire partie de cette dernière catégorie mais la Mongole rétorqua que les traits de la jeune fille tiraient bien plus de ses ancêtres paternels que ceux de sa mère anglaise. Sharon acquiesça car sa fille reprit les traits de sa grand-mère mongole comme son père et non les siens avant de caresser ses boucles blondes. Elle souhaita ensuite aux deux amie une bonne promenade avant de sortir également avec son mari pour ouvrir leur cabinet médical.

Les deux époux grimpèrent sur leur jeep tout-terrain puis Allan se mit au volant avant de conduire jusqu'au centre-ville tout en plaisantant sur la stupeur de ses amis sorciers londoniens s'il se fut présenté chez eux ainsi. Une fois arrivés, les Parkinsons saluèrent leur assistante et la petite file de patients déjà présents dans la salle d'attente puis revêtirent leurs blouses. Ensuite, ils commencèrent les consultations dans leurs pièces respectives. Sharon entendit ensuite frapper et salua sa première patiente avant de l'interroger sur ses symptômes pendant que son mari en faisait de même avec son patient…

A la fin de la matinée, les médecins reçurent le repas commandé au restaurant local avant de faire une pause-déjeuner. Au cours du repas, l'anglaise songea à l'accueil chaleureux des Mongols de cette région qui avaient toujours considéré Allan comme l'un des leurs en raison de sa double nationalité anglo-mongole mais aussi le prestige de sa famille maternelle au-delà du monde sorcier. Sa mère Odval possédait d'ailleurs encore de grands troupeaux ainsi que des ateliers de confections réputés pour la qualité de leurs articles ainsi que le cachemire. Après leur décision de s'installer ici, Odval fut ravie de les accueillir et les aider à s'installer tout en estimant voir Allan aider son frère ainé dans la direction de l'entreprise familiale. Lorsque Sharon avait épousé Allan, le jeune homme l'emmena à plusieurs reprises en Mongolie où elle fut rapidement acceptée une fois les autochtones avertis de l'approbation du mariage par sa belle-mère.

Les pensées de Sharon s'attardèrent longuement sur Odval qui s'était mariée à l'âge de seize ans avec Andrew Parkinson rencontré lors du voyage de ce sorcier en Mongolie. La jeune femme amoureuse le suivit en Angleterre où elle s'adapta aux coutumes locales tout en enseignant les siennes à leurs fils Allan et Alagh. Toutefois, Odval perdit son mari lors de la première guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-ne-doit pas prononcer le nom et décida de rentrer en Mongolie où Alagh était déjà retourné depuis plus de dix ans afin de reprendre les affaires familiales après le décès de son grand-père maternel. En revanche, Allan voulut rester en Angleterre mais Odval respecta son choix et fut ravie de le revoir durant ses fréquents séjours grâce au portoloin. Elle adorait ses petites filles puis fit de son mieux pour réconforter Pansy après la perte de sa sœur avant de l'initier à certaines magies inconnues du monde occidental. Ce fut d'ailleurs Odval qui convainquit sa belle-fille de demander la citoyenneté mongole au bout de tant d'années de mariage puis incita le couple à se réfugier ici au lieu de s'installer chez les moldus anglais. A présent, Sharon ne pouvait que remercier le soin d'Odval à donner à ses fils mais aussi à elle et Pansy une vaste connaissance de la culture mongole qui leur permit de s'adapter à son monde. Grace à son entêtement, la famille Parkinson possédaient des documents d'identité mongoles mais aussi un accès aux soins sanitaires et tout ce dont bénéficiaient les ressortissants du pays. Mieux encore, elle avait persuadé la veille Allan de ne pas totalement renoncer au monde sorcier mais inciter Pansy à passer divers examens en septembre afin de pouvoir entrer à l'école sorcière locale en compagnie de ses cousins. Ainsi, elle serait en mesure de finir ses études secondaires au lieu de renoncer aux Aspics puisqu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas se présenter à Poudlard lors des examens s'ils étaient maintenus malgré le délabrement de l'école durant la bataille.

Sharon rassurée estimait donc que sa fille passerait les Aspics ici puis se rendrait à l'université d'Oulan-Bator la capitale de la Mongolie. Enfin, elle retournerait en Angleterre seulement si elle entendait passer se présenter à ses examens au lycée moldu. Autrement, Pansy s'inscrirait à l'établissement local qui détenait déjà toutes les informations nécessaires sur sa scolarité par correspondance. Allan aurait désiré voir son enfant passer ses examens au lycée de Londres où elle était convoquée mais Sharon refusait de peur qu'un étudiant de Poudlard d'origine moldue ne la reconnaisse et la dénonce aux aurors.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas la scolarité de Pansy qui l'inquiétait le plus mais sa situation personnelle. En effet, Sharon connaissait parfaitement les gestes de son enfant et redoutait son départ afin de retrouver un certain jeune homme resté en Angleterre pour l'instant. Certes il pourrait toujours venir ici si vraiment leur amour était plus fort que tout mais il lui faudrait ruser pour faire disparaitre ses traces. Or Sharon ne doutait pas de ses intentions mais plutôt de sa capacité à s'adapter à la Mongolie si différente de son pays natal ou à une langue totalement inconnue pour lui. Enfin, Pansy ne devait pas penser seulement à elle mais aussi à un détail très particulier qui l'incitait à fuir plutôt que d'affronter un tribunal à Londres en cas de convocation. Sharon soupira mais s'efforça de reprendre courage en songeant que le consulat des sorciers de Mongolie basé à Londres ne laisserait certainement pas l'une de leur ressortissantes se faire jugée devant le Magenmagot.

Allan observa sa femme un instant puis saisit sa main en affirmant que tout irait bien. Il lui proposa ensuite du fromage au lait de yak afin de finir leur repas avant la reprise des consultations.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour, j'ai vu que beaucoup de personne lisent la fiction mais personne ne fais de review depuis le premier chapitre. Ce n'est pas vexant neanmoins ça me déroute un peu car tous les auteurs aimeraient savoir ce qu'en pensent les lecteurs. Alors que pensez-vous de l'histoire en générale et de l'attitude des personnages. Vous aimez cette Pansy ou pas ? Que pensez-vous du geste de Georges dans ce chapitre ou ceux d'Harry ? Seriez-vous capable de pardonner Pansy ou non ? En tout cas merci pour votre lecture car ça m'encourage à continuer. En guise de remerciement, voici en avance le nouveau chapitre.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là en Angleterre, Georges aidait son jumeau à boire un peu avant de reposer la bouteille de jus de citrouille sur la petite table de chevet. Fred le remercia puis se rallongea tout en maugréant contre son immobilisation forcée. Son frère tenta de le distraire un moment et plaisanta aussi sur les attentions des infirmières à l'égard du malade néanmoins, ce dernier affirma ne plus supporter de rester couché dans un lit. Georges l'incita patiemment à supporter ces désagréments plutôt minimes comparés à son décès si Pansy ne fut pas intervenue.

Fred hocha aussitôt la tête car la terreur de la mort envahissait encore régulièrement ses cauchemars. Le jeune Weasley déclara également vouer une reconnaissance sans borne à l'égard du Pékinois même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de son geste totalement inattendu de la part d'une Serpentarde. De plus, il ne fut jamais particulièrement gentil avec elle après le coup de poing reçus sur la gare sept ans plus tôt. George lui raconta de nouveau sa conversation avec la jeune fille troublée par son présumé décès en raison de la perte de sa propre jumelle peu après son entrée à Poudlard.

Son jumeau affirma comprendre ce fait néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer une Pansy si gentille sans aucune arrière-pensée. Après tout, son sauvetage permettrait peut-être à la Serpentarde d'éviter Azkaban si les aurors finissaient par la trouver. Georges jura de ne jamais laisser l'un des idiots du ministère l'attraper ou la juger de façon injuste. Il remémora à son frère leur entrevue avec un employé borné qui lui fit réaliser la volonté du Ministère de la condamner à tout prix pour en faire un exemple mais surtout apaiser la colère de la population furieuse de voir les Malefoy échapper à la prison encore une fois. En effet, l'action de Narcissa sauva Harry ce qui incita leur ami à demander la clémence du ministère envers eux. Les sorciers maugréèrent longuement contre cette mansuétude, ce qui convainquit le ministère de ne pas gracier également Pansy probablement toujours en train de se cacher.

Georges fulmina d'ailleurs longuement contre cette injustice car elle ne participa aucunement à la bataille, ni n'emprisonna de sorciers chez elle contrairement aux Malefoy. Enfin, la jeune fille ne portait pas la marque des Mangemorts ce qui prouvait bien son étrangeté aux activités de Voldemort. Aussi, il ne comprenait pas cette mansuétude envers les Malefoy et la traque de la sorcière probablement contrainte de rester cachée durant des décennies voire toute sa vie pour échapper au baiser du Détraqueur ou la prison. Fred estima que la richesse des Malefoy dut probablement inciter le ministère à la clémence après le constat de la disparition de tout leur argent disparu pendant la guerre avant son retour à Gringotts seulement après la grâce de Lucius. Le jeune Weasley rappela à son jumeau que ce sorcier avait beau faire être une ordure, il n'en était pas moins un des meilleurs hommes d'affaires de la communauté sorcière anglaise et aidait maintenant le ministère à rétablir la situation économique désastreuse.

Georges éprouva aussitôt du dégout pour l'opportunisme du gouvernement et estima que les Parkinson n'étaient probablement pas assez riches pour graisser la patte d'un employé véreux. Aussi, Pansy porterait le chapeau pour les Malefoy mais aussi d'autres familles de Mangemorts extrêmement riches comme les Zabini qui purent conserver leur liberté en échange d'une partie de leur fortune. En revanche, la famille de Pansy ne possédait rien de plus qu'une maison dans le Derbyshire déjà réquisitionnée et mise aux enchères par le Ministère. Georges réitéra son aversion à l'égard de leur gouvernement puis lança plusieurs jurons sans se soucier de l'ouverture de la porte.

Une voix féminine l'incita à modérer ses propos puis le rouquin furieux se tourna vers l'entrée où se tenaient Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Ron. George estima seulement dire la vérité puis demanda aux autres s'ils trouvaient normal une telle attitude de la part du Ministère. Hermione gênée se tut pendant que Ron affirma que le ministère n'enverrait jamais le Pékinois à Azkaban car Harry témoignerait publiquement en sa faveur lors de son procès. Le jeune homme critiqua également la fuite de Pansy car personne n'aurait jamais songé à la poursuivre si elle fut restée sur place au lieu de fuir. George excédé lui interdit de la surnommer encore Pékinois et l'interrogea pour savoir s'il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi à sa place après avoir reçu un Avada Kedavra.

Ron surpris par la violence de son frère ne réagit pas puis Ginny baissa honteusement la tête en songeant à son geste impulsif qui provoqua la fuite de la Serpentarde. Nul ne savait d'ailleurs si elle survécut à son sort ou reposait sous une tombe improvisée. En effet, Harry était convaincu que les Parkinson la firent transplaner avant de s'enfuir tous les trois mais nul ne nota aucune trace d'eux malgré les recherches lancées par les aurors. Enfin, le sauvetage de Fred ne la sauverait pas d'Azkaban car tous les sorciers se souviendraient toujours de sa révélation sur la présence d'Harry au milieu de l'école.

Ginny soupira puis observa la fureur de son frère qui demeurait l'unique véritable défenseur de la Parkinson même si Ron, Fred et Harry le firent eux aussi au début. A présent, ils promettaient de témoigner en sa faveur en cas de procès mais ne lui apportaient aucun soutien en public et tentaient de raisonner George qui s'en prenait aussitôt à l'auteur de la moindre critique envers Pansy. Il avait ainsi brisé le nez de Draco Malefoy après l'avoir entendu parler de l'opportunisme de cette fille qui se glissa dans son lit pendant des années avant de sauver le frère de Weasmoche et embrasser un autre afin de se sauver. Le fils unique de Lucius Malefoy menaça de porter plainte contre George avant d'y renoncer à la vue de son regard meurtrier. Ginny se souvint aussi de la fois où il voulut en faire de même avec Percy après ses lamentations sur la lenteur du ministère à débusquer cette saleté de Pansy.

A présent, nul membre de la famille ne se permettait une seule allusion à cette fille néanmoins, les Weasley ne comprenaient pas l'attitude de Georges. Fred lui-même ne parvenait pas à résoudre ce mystère car son jumeau participa même à toutes ses blagues dont la Serpentarde fut victime à Poudlard. Deux jours plus tôt, sa petite amie Angelina Johnson lui avait demandé si son frère n'éprouvait pas de tendres sentiments à l'égard de Pansy néanmoins, Fred hilare contesta ses propos car cette petite brune rondelette n'était pas du tout son type. Il avait ensuite fourni à ses familiers une autre explication en parlant de son propre désarroi face aux blessures de son jumeau lorsqu'il perdit son oreille. Aussi, Le jeune Weasley pouvait parfaitement comprendre celui de George au moment où le monde le croyait mort. Toutefois, l'arrivée de Pansy permit son sauvetage ce qui provoqua la vénération de son jumeau à son égard. A présent, la Serpentarde était devenue une héroïne aux yeux de Georges et le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par oublier ce détail.

Un bruit fit sursauter Ginny qui chassa ses pensées et assista à la dispute entre Georges et Harry. Hermione reprocha à son ami d'enfance ses propos, néanmoins, le jeune homme affirma ne plus détenir aucune influence politique au Ministère après avoir obtenu la grâce des Malefoy. Georges estima qu'il aurait mieux fait de l'utiliser afin d'aider Pansy cependant Harry rétorqua avoir songé d'abord au geste de Narcissa. En effet, cette femme lui permit sa survie en mentant sur sa mort face aux Mangemorts mais aussi le dénouement heureux de la bataille. Enfin, il confessa ne pas parvenir à oublier les cris de Pansy prête à le livrer aux Mangemorts pour sauver sa propre peau. De plus, Parkinson faisait probablement partie de ces gens même si elle affirma le contraire aux Weasley. Harry confessa donc ne pas vraiment se soucier de Parkinson.

Georges livide lui ordonna de retirer ces propos car Pansy ne portait pas du tout la marque des Mangemorts. Il affirma ensuite qu'elle n'avait pas tort en voulant le dénoncer car bien des morts auraient pu être évités si Harry se fut présenté aussitôt face à Voldemort. Ginny blessée protesta contre les propos de son frère néanmoins, ce dernier les confirma de nouveau en demandant à Harry s'il parvenait à dormir la nuit en songeant au petit Teddy devenu orphelin par sa faute. Potter livide rétorqua n'avoir obligé personne à le rejoindre ce soir-là. Enfin, Tonks était consciente des risques et se présenta quand même au combat. Pire, Harry estima que c'était l'inconscience de cette mère qui provoqua sa propre mort car elle aurait du rester auprès de son enfant au lieu de suivre Remus.

George lui interdit de parler ainsi en lui rappelant le sacrifice de Lily mais Harry rétorqua que sa mère le fit en dernier recours pour le protéger lui. En revanche, Parkinson songeait seulement à sauver sa propre peau et se moquait bien du sort des autres. Cette sale Serpentarde aurait même dansé de joie s'il fut mort en duel à la place de Voldemort. Aussi, elle ne méritait aucune compassion mais plutôt le mépris car le sauvetage de Fred ne fut pas dicté par sa bonté mais l'espoir d'acheter sa liberté en cas de victoire des justes.Georges furieux serra fortement sa baguette mais se contenta de flanquer un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire de Potter avant de sortir sous les regards surpris ou effrayé de ses familiers.

Ginny aida son petit ami à se redresser et s'excusa au nom de son frère avant de le traiter d'idiot. Toutefois, Fred honteux affirma comprendre le geste de son jumeau qui lui fit réaliser son ingratitude à présent qu'il était en convalescence. Or de nombreuses familles pleuraient la disparition de leurs êtres chers et il ne souhaitait pas voir les Parkinson en faire de même pour leur fille. Ron hocha la tête et confessa ses regrets pour avoir délaissé la cause de Pansy malgré son geste. Après tout, elle ne songea plus à sa propre fuite à la vue de Fred mais fit de son mieux pour le sauver au lieu de profiter de l'occasion pour partir. Aussi, il entendait bien l'aider à présent afin d'honorer la dette des Weasley à son égard.

Harry furieux caressa sa mâchoire endolorie puis traita son meilleur ami de sale traitre avant d'ironiser pour sa sympathie envers le Pékinois. Toutefois, son attitude ne le surprenait guère puisqu'il les abandonna Hermione et lui au cours de leur chasse aux horcruxes. Ron livide rétorqua être conscient de ses erreurs mais s'être racheté ensuite. Enfin, il demanda si les gens n'avaient pas droit à une seconde chance et lui rappela son geste envers les Malefoy mais Harry refusa d'en donner une à Parkinson avant de sortir…


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, je suis contente de voir toujours autant de visiteurs pour cette histoire même si je n'ai toujours aucune review. Voici le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Un aigle royal donna quelques coup de bec à la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit aussitôt puis des mains impatientes défirent le nœud attaché au rapace. Ce dernier ravi eut ensuite droit à de la viande séchée mais aussi de l'eau afin de se restaurer après un aussi long voyage. Pendant ce temps, le destinataire du message saisit sa baguette afin de vérifier si quelques sorts de détection avaient été appliqués ou non sur ce message. Après plusieurs tests pour s'assurer de l'origine du message, les mains fébriles ouvrirent le parchemin avant d'en relire le contenu à plusieurs reprises :

« A l'attention de Tornade Ambulante, Le soleil réchauffe les os des jeunes et des vieux restés à la maison. A la fin, mon père Kubilaï Khan a décidé de ne pas s'éloigner d'ici au lieu de partir en vacances près de chez toi. Si tout va bien, un mini séjour pourrait être envisagé en septembre mais cela reste encore une idée assez floue. En revanche comment est la situation de ton coté: ton ami cyclone s'est-il enfin remis ? Ici les nouvelles nous parviennent difficilement car les membres de la tribu ne tiennent pas à attirer l'attention sur nous. Aussi, n'aie aucune inquiétude, nous avons le contrôle de la situation. Mon rêve serait de fêter mon retour à tes cotés au cours d'un feu d'artifices concocté par tes soins, néanmoins, il vaut mieux attendre encore pour organiser les festivités. Mille baisers. Aigle Royal de la Steppe. »

Un soupir s'échappa du propriétaire des deux mains qui finit cependant par songer à prendre une plume afin de répondre : « Aigle Royal de la Steppe, Reste sous ton beau soleil car ici le vent de la soi-disant justice souffle tellement fort que tu perdrais tes magnifiques ailes en moins de deux si quelqu'un t'exposait sous son joug. Tes serres ont malheureusement piqué un peu trop fort Sa Royale Majesté décidé à se venger aveuglement sur toi pour plaquer sa soif de vengeance. Ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux mon bel aigle car je suis de ton coté, néanmoins, trop de personnes ont échappé à leur juste sort et les hypocrites désirent te faire payer le prix de cette guerre immonde qui a ravagé notre population. Pour l'instant, ma présence est requise ici pour aider mon ami cyclone mais surtout éviter les soupçons. En effet, mon ardeur défensive a fait naitre trop d'interrogations dans mon entourage. Aussi, il nous faut encore patienter un moment afin d'endormir la méfiance des autres qui croiront ainsi plus volontiers à mon histoire de voyage plus tard. Ensuite, ma belle je viendrais me poser à tes cotés pour toujours. A bientôt, Tornade Ambulante. »

_Durant les semaines suivantes, l'aigle se posa régulièrement sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de manger avec avidité les friandises préparées pour lui. Le volatile n'imaginait pas la teneur des messages mais les destinataires ne cessaient de les relire inlassablement:_

« Tornade Ambulante, J'ai bien reçu ton dernier message et nous avons décidé de pas revenir au mois de septembre. C'est bientôt la fin du mois d'aout ce qui fait que l'air commence à se rafraichir ici. Nous avons donc acheté des vêtements adaptés pour pouvoir nous protéger du froid. La largeur du vêtement traditionnel local me permet d'éviter les questions dérangeantes pour le moment, néanmoins, je devrais finir par tout avouer aux autres. J'espère vraiment pouvoir t'enlacer bientôt car ton absence nous pèse. Ton Aigle Royal de la Steppe»

« Cher Aigle Royal, La nouvelle de l'annulation de ton séjour ici m'a beaucoup attristé mais en raison de la situation pénible vécue ici, il est plus sage de rester chez toi. Mon ami Cyclone est enfin sorti mais ne comprend pas mon refus de m'installer près de lui comme avant. En fait, mon désir d'indépendance en choque plus d'un car nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment éloignés Cyclone et moi hormis lors de mon séjour dans ta nouvelle patrie l'année dernière. Malgré les sourires polis, certains me lancent même des regards de reproches pour mon soi-disant égoïsme. Toutefois, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de susciter d'avantage d'interrogations à la vue de ma soudaine passion pour la correspondance. Enfin, tes amis à plume attireraient beaucoup trop le regard par rapport à nos hiboux classiques. A propos des aigles, comment va l'œuf couvé par ton volatile préféré ?Dans l'attente de ta réponse, je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur.»

« Chère Tornade Ambulante, Pour l'instant, la femelle veille soigneusement sur son nid et ne laisse s'approcher personne. On ne connait donc pas le sexe du futur aiglon. De toute façon tu seras certainement là au moment de l'éclosion de ce petit œuf. En attendant, je vais pouvoir passer l'équivalent local des Aspics lors de la session de rattrapage de septembre, ce qui me permettra de poursuivre mes études. Et toi, comment va ton projet, tu ne me dis jamais rien à ce sujet ? Avec tout mon amour, Aigle Royal de la Steppe »

« Cher petit Aigle Royal, A mon arrivée, je saurais surement charmer la femelle afin de l'inciter à laisser son nid quelques instant et en profiter pour m'approcher de son œuf. On verra bien si mon instinct me fera deviner le sexe du petit aiglon. Tu entends toujours te transformer en aiglier et apprivoiser ce pauvre bébé ? Rappelle toi que j'ai un don avec les animaux sauvages, ce qui m'a permis de t'apprivoiser un an et demi plus tôt. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas me déplacer mais les eaux semblent se calmer et mon ami Cyclone semble enfin accepter mon désir de partir en vacances. En fait, mon absence devrait moins lui peser grâce à la présence d'une fille désireuse de passer son temps à le dorloter. D'ailleurs qui aurait cru voir le Cyclone et la Panthère ensemble après mon histoire avec elle ? Cette fille ne semble pas du tout gênée par le fait de m'avoir fréquenté en premier et le considère même supérieur à moi. Si je n'étais pas aussi gentleman, je lui rafraichirais volontiers la mémoire sur ses rugissements de plaisir entre mes bras.»

« Tornade Ambulante, Tes propos m'inquiètent un peu, ne serais-tu point jaloux du Cyclone ? Souhaites-tu-donc délaisser les mystères de l'Asie pour gouter de nouveau à la sensualité des savanes africaines ? Si c'est le cas, restes chez toi car nous trouverons toujours une solution pour l'aiglon sans pour autant te contraindre à venir ici. Contrairement aux propos de Sa Royale Majesté, je ne suis pas une manipulatrice, ni une opportuniste désireuse de sauver ma peau par n'importe quel moyen. Nul n'a le droit de me juger coupable pour une faute involontaire minime comparée aux tortures infligées par certaines personnes graciées par Sa Royale Majesté. Si tu ne m'aimes plus, dis-le sans détour et reprends ta belle vie pour parader avec ta panthère comme les autres héros de guerre sans te soucier de moi »

Les jours suivants, des aigles visiblement excédés reçurent de nombreuses missives et firent plusieurs fois le trajet entre les deux destinataires afin de leur consigner des messages de plus en plus furieux jusqu'au jour où les volatiles ne portèrent plus aucun courrier de la part d'Aigle Royal. Le dénommé Tornade Ambulante commença d'abord à penser que son correspondant boudait dans un coin mais finit par s'inquiéter face à son mutisme prolongé :

« Aigle Royal, Réponds-moi enfin car je ne vis plus depuis ton silence obstiné après notre dispute. Pardonne-moi pour mon attitude stupide à l'égard d'une fille qui ne m'intéressait déjà plus depuis plus deux ans. Dans ma dernière lettre, je t'ai traité de sale Pékinois paranoïaque néanmoins, tu avais raison sur ma jalousie. Cependant, ce n'était pas du à de la nostalgie mais à ma stupidité de primate pas du tout désireux de voir son ancien jouet entre les mains d'un autre. Mon petit Aigle, même si je ne te l'ai pas souvent montré en raison des circonstances, saches que je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureux avant de tomber sur toi lors de notre rencontre fortuite en dehors de notre lieu de vie commun. Tu es la seule à susciter en moi un sentiment aussi fort et je ne veux absolument pas te perdre pour des bêtises. »

« Aigle Royal, réponds enfin ! J'ai même essayé de te joindre grâce aux moyens moldus mais cette Narantseg machin chose dit que tu n'es pas là. Où es-tu partie, tu ne peux pas courir le monde en ce moment ! Fais-moi ce que tu veux pour me punir mais ne te mets pas en danger… »

« Je t'en supplie réponds-moi par Merlin, Cyclone a fait une rechute et il n'y a plus rien à faire d'après les médecins. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi à mes cotés. »

« Tornade Ambulante, c'est Kubilaï Khan le papa d'Aigle Royal qui vient de rentrer chez lui et a du faire face à un hibou anglais furieux. Pardonne-nous pour notre silence mais Aigle Royal est hospitalisée au sein de la communauté sorcière depuis hier à cause d'un malaise. En effet, l'_Avada Kedavra_ lancé par la tornade rousse semble avoir laissé des séquelles malgré tous nos soins. En ce moment, ton petit aigle est plongée dans un sommeil artificiel mais les medicomages sont confiants sur son réveil bientôt. Je te donnerai rapidement de ses nouvelles puis elle t'écrira elle-même. »


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour, je tenais tout d'abord à remercier Adara 94 pour ses review qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'avoue que je commençais à croire que la fiction ne vous plaisait plus malgré le nombre de vision enregistrées sur le site. Apparemment, je n'ai probablement pas donné assez de précisions pour permettre de deviner facilement les pseudonymes des deux correspondants. Donc je précise que l'Aigle Royal de la Steppe est bien Pansy et sous le pseudo Tornade Ambulante se cache bien Georges. A présent, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre axé sur le jeune Weasley cette fois-ci. En tout cas encore merci pour suivre cette fiction !

Georges épuisé revint à pas de loups dans la pièce afin de ne pas réveiller Percy profondément endormi au chevet de Fred. Le jeune homme se sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir distillé des gouttes de la potion de sommeil dans la tasses de thé de Percy censé veiller son frère avec lui ce soir, néanmoins, ce fut la seule façon de pouvoir s'éclipser au cœur de la nuit sans attirer ses soupçons. Il chassa ses pensées puis détacha sa cape avant de s'asseoir en face de son jumeau et Percy. Georges constata la respiration normale de Fred avant de soupirer devant son coma prolongé ou encore le fatalisme des médecins. Ces derniers le maintenaient volontairement dans cet état afin de ne pas le laisser souffrir le martyr durant ses périodes d'éveil. Georges se prit la tête dans les mains avant de déplorer l'obstination d'Harry à poursuivre les soi-disant derniers Mangemorts ou encore Pansy très affaiblie par ses blessures. La jeune fille ne pourrait probablement jamais rentrer en Angleterre un jour même si Georges était convaincu que ses connaissances lui permettraient de sauver Fred encore une fois. Il soupira puis finit par s'endormir un moment afin de récupérer des forces après une longue journée.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny rejoignit ses frères puis l'odeur du thé chatouilla les narines des deux hommes qui finirent par s'éveiller. Percy remercia sa sœur avant de déjeuner de bon appétit. Il fila ensuite à son travail mais promit de revenir plus tard. Ensuite, Georges se redressa avant de scruter le ciel puis sortit quelques instants. Il revint peu après puis Ginny surprise nota un morceau de parchemin qui dépassait de sa poche. La jeune fille se détacha de Fred toujours inconscient et se rapprocha de Georges pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Son frère ainé refusa de répondre à ses demandes quelques minutes mais finit par évoquer quelques soucis à la boutique. Elle lui rappela la présence d'Angelina cependant, il critiqua sa gestion des stocks avant de soupirer. A fin d'éviter d'autres questions, Georges tourna ensuite délibérément le dos à sa sœur.

Malheureusement pour lui, la curiosité de sa cadette s'accrut au point de l'inciter à ruser dans l'espoir de lui subtiliser le parchemin. Elle feignit donc de se résigner avant d'attendre le moment propice pour glisser sa main dans sa poche. Georges furieux la repoussa aussitôt et lui ordonna de ne plus l'approcher avant de l'envoyer au diable. Ginny vexée lui demanda ce qui lui prenait pour la traiter ainsi mais il rétorqua ne pas avoir envie de laisser une enquiquineuse ou encore une voleuse dans son genre fouiller dans ses affaires. Sa sœur penaude affirma ne rien voler mais seulement chercher à comprendre la raison de sa distraction en ces jours. En effet, il restait volontiers auprès de Fred néanmoins, il semblait totalement ailleurs comme s'il pensait à une petite amie.

Georges rétorqua ne fréquenter personne et demanda à sa sœur de respecter sa vie privée. A moins qu'elle ne souhaite reprendre leur conversation au sujet de ses fréquentations de plus en plus déplorables ? Ginny blessée lui ordonna de ne plus insulter Harry qui les sauva d'un sort pire que la mort et de l'asservissement total à un fou furieux. Son frère soupira puis tenta de lui ouvrir les yeux en lui parlant des changements d'humeur de ce type ou encore son caractère de plus en plus instable néanmoins, elle refusa de l'entendre parler ainsi même si son petit ami piquait souvent des colères noires.

Toutefois, Georges nota son trouble et lui demanda où se trouvait le gentil Harry Potter d'autrefois ? Il interrogea ensuite sa sœur sur la soudaine soif de justice d'Harry qui s'était porté volontaire afin de traquer les soi-disant derniers partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas prononcer-le-nom. Georges rappela également à Ginny l'agression de Ron trois jours plus tôt par une vieille sorcière qui ne possédait plus toute sa tête et prenait Voldemort pour le ministre de la Magie après avoir vu sa photographie dans le journal. Or cette femme un peu cinglée ne tua personne mais fut considérée comme une criminelle par Harry pour avoir exposé la photographie de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dans son salon. Certes, lui-même aurait considéré cette femme comme une partisane de ce fou furieux si elle fut saine d'esprit mais le certificat des médecins attestait sa sénilité de sa mère et les sorciers renoncèrent à l'interroger.

Georges interrompit son récit quelques secondes puis rappela froidement à sa sœur l'acharnement d'Harry envers cette pauvre vieille sénile. En effet, le sauveur du monde sorcier protesta tant et si bien que le ministère de la Magie lui donna les pleins pouvoirs afin de pouvoir traquer les traîtres. Il se rendit ensuite chez la vieille sorcière et l'entraina de force à l'ancien QG de l'ordre du Phoenix afin de l'interroger. Toutefois, la pauvre femme ne comprit bien évidemment pas les demandes de son interrogateur mais il insista longuement pour obtenir des informations sur le soi-disant repaire de Pansy ou encore des derniers Mangemorts malgré les tentatives des aurors pour le raisonner. A la fin, la sorcière finit par s'effondrer et il l'avait fait enfermer dans une pièce lugubre transformée en cachot par ses soins sans eau, ni nourriture durant toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, l'interrogatoire reprit à l'aube néanmoins, la pauvre femme ne put fournir aucune information à son bourreau qui ne lui laissa aucun moment de répit. A la fin, Ron pris de pitié mais surtout apeuré par l'intransigeance d'Harry ainsi que l'état alarmant de la sorcière, se décida enfin à agir au lieu de contempler les événements comme un simple spectateur. Il alla donc la trouver dans son cachot le soir suivant afin de lui donner à manger mais la vieille femme sénile l'agressa dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'enfuir après s'être débarrassé de lui. Georges remémora à Ginny gênée l'état du cou de Ron ou encore la crise cardiaque de la sorcière puis l'intervention d'un auror qui les transporta à l'hôpital malgré les protestations d'Harry.

Georges affirma que Potter n'aurait probablement pas fait transplaner la vieille femme s'il avait eu le dernier mot. Ce type se serait probablement fait une joie de l'enterrer puisqu'il la considérait comme l'une des partisanes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le jeune Weasley parla de la folie d'Harry pour maltraiter des soi-disant prisonniers de guerre ainsi. Il demanda à sa sœur si elle désirait attendre la mort d'un innocent pour raisonner son petit ami. Ginny rétorqua qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accident et non les conséquences des gestes de son petit ami. Enfin, Ron n'aurait pas du se rendre au cachot sans autorisation.

Georges soupira puis estima qu'une femme amoureuse trouvait toujours des justifications aux actes de son amant même si ce dernier se comportait comme le dernier des mécréants. Il lui demanda ensuite si elle connaissait la loi du Talion puis affirma qu'un tel désir de vengeance ne portait jamais rien à bon. En effet, nul ne devrait infliger à des innocents la même peine que celle subie auparavant. La vengeance aveuglait les hommes au point de passer du statut de victime à celui de bourreau. Or Harry souffrit pratiquement toute sa vie à cause des Dursley puis subit les moqueries des Serpentards tout au long de sa scolarité avant sa victoire contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. A présent le sauveur du monde sorcier était probablement grisé par les honneurs reçus et savourait sa revanche.

Ginny furieuse contesta de tels propos mais Georges lui rafraichit la mémoire sur l'ancienne discrétion d'Harry peu désireux de répondre à la presse. A présent, sa nouvelle soif de notoriété ne semblait connaitre aucune limite. Elle rétorqua qu'il avait bien droit à un peu de considération mais son frère demanda si cela comportait également des interviews quotidiennes avec cette vieille commère de Rita Skeeter. Cette soi-disant journaliste se faisait maintenant un plaisir de brosser un portrait flatteur d'Harry tout en vantant son esprit de sacrifice car il continuait de mener son combat afin de permettre aux sorciers de savourer la paix.

Or, le jeune Weasley ne voyait aucun partisan de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom mettre leur monde à feu et à sang en ces jours. A présent, le Mage Noir était mort et le ministère devrait plutôt chercher le moyen de rapprocher les sorciers au lieu de jeter les bases d'un esprit de revanche parmi les vaincus à cause des gestes de Potter. Face aux protestations de Ginny, Georges rétorqua que les soi-disant défenseurs du bien étaient passés du coté des opprimés à ceux des oppresseurs désireux de punir leurs anciens bourreaux.

Sa sœur choquée lui demanda s'il désirait tout oublier et frayer avec l'ennemi ? Georges soupira puis lui rappela qu'ils étaient tous des sorciers anglais dont la communauté semblait au bord du gouffre. Les vaincus payaient déjà pour leurs crimes à Azkaban ou restaient assignés en résidence surveillée chez eux. Seuls les plus riches d'entre eux comme les Malefoy avaient obtenu la possibilité de jouir de la liberté sous le prétexte de participer à l'effort de reconstruction. En revanche de nombreux simples sympathisants qui ne prirent jamais la marque, ni ne participèrent au combat, se retrouvaient maintenant sans emplois après la purge organisée par Harry dont les procès ressemblaient à ceux organisés par Umbridge l'année dernière. Or ces gens ne possédaient plus aucune ressource pour nourrir leur famille et se retrouvaient maintenant aux marges de la société ou quittaient le pays pour chercher fortune ailleurs.

Georges fit une nouvelle pause puis reprit la conversation sur un ton plus modéré en affirmant que les vrais coupables devaient bien évidemment être punis mais pas les simples partisans. Enfin, l'élu n'était pas du tout Merlin et ne possédait aucune compétence juridique, ni morale pour formuler des sentences ou les appliquer. Toutefois, il s'arrogeait ce droit comme si lui seul détenait la capacité de juger mais aussi organiser la nouvelle société. Si cela continuait ainsi, Georges ne serait pas étonné d'assister à un coup d'état orchestré par Harry afin de prendre la direction du Ministère et modeler la société selon ses propres lois. Toutefois, la paix ne durerait pas longtemps dans un tel monde car les exclus s'en prendraient aux autres. Autrement, ils finiraient par former une communauté d'exclus, marginaux et mécontents prêts à suivre le premier taré qui leur promettrait une revanche totale contre ceux qui les poussèrent dans le caniveau.

Ginny contesta ses propos puis défendit son petit ami et affirma qu'il ne détenait aucune ambition politique. Par contre, elle accusa son frère de nourrir une passion bizarre pour le Pékinois depuis le sauvetage de Fred. La jeune fille estima que sa soi-disant compassion pour les opprimés lui venait seulement de sa reconnaissance exagérée envers cette trainée Serpentarde qui s'était glissée dans les lits de tous les garçons de sa maison d'après Malefoy et Zabini. Georges furieux lui interdit de traiter Pansy de cette manière avant de la gifler. Il regretta aussitôt son geste violent envers une femme néanmoins, sa sœur blessée refusa de le pardonner. Elle l'estima ensuite sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour concocté par cette saleté de Parkinson mais affirma trouver cette fille au plus vite afin de le libérer de son emprise.

Georges paniqué fit de son mieux pour l'en dissuader en lui rappelant qu'elle était peut-être déjà morte par sa faute. Toutefois, Ginny estima que l'absence de cadavre était une preuve de sa survie. Elle observa ensuite longuement son frère puis lui demanda s'il savait où se cachait Parkinson. Georges rétorqua ne pas le savoir même s'il tenta de la trouver dans l'espoir de sauver Fred cependant, le jeune homme cesserait dés à présent ses recherches afin de lui éviter la vengeance d'Harry manifestement toujours obnubilé par cette pauvre fille.

Ses paroles semblèrent provoquer un certain effet sur Ginny qui observa leur frère condamné d'après les médecins avant de s'interroger sur les connaissances de Parkinson en magie noire. Après tout, cette trainée le sauva une fois et pourrait peut-être y parvenir de nouveau si quelqu'un parvenait à la convaincre de revenir ici sans trembler à l'idée d'une arrestation. La tornade rousse observa son frère manifestement obsédé par Pansy puis estima que son petit ami avait probablement raison sur l'opportunisme de cette fille. Cette dernière avait également endoctriné Georges pourtant très expérimenté avec les femmes. Ginny estima que Parkinson devait être arrêtée au plus vite avant de séduire tous les autres sorciers et prendre la place de Voldemort. Toutefois, cela se ferait de manière subtile et seulement après la guérison totale de Fred cette fois car personne ne pourrait le soigner en cas de rechute après l'emprisonnement de Pansy à Azkaban. La rouquine songea au piège à souris décrit une fois par Hermione. Elle s'était étonnée de la bêtise des rongeurs prêts à manger un morceau de fromage sans s'interroger sur la structure métallique tout autour avant de se retrouver pris au piège. Ginny se ressaisit puis décida de parler de ses soupçons à Harry afin d'obtenir son aide. Ensuite, ils manipuleraient Georges afin de l'utiliser comme appât et l'inciter à retrouver Pansy puisqu'il était probablement le seul sorcier capable de la convaincre de sortir de sa cachette. Ensuite, Harry la laisserait circuler à sa guise afin d'endormir sa méfiance avant de la piéger au moment opportun.

L'espace d'un instant, Ginny éprouva un peu de remord à l'idée de manipuler son frère néanmoins, la survie de Fred ainsi que l'arrestation d'une folle furieuse comme Parkinson justifiaient ses futures manipulations. Aussi, elle se rapprocha de Georges puis affirma le pardonner avant de l'enlacer. Ensuite, Ginny retourna chez elle afin de déjeuner avant sa dernière séance à l'atelier de Madame Guipure. La jeune Weasley songea qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé rêver endossé les vêtements raffinés et hors de prix de cette boutique. Toutefois, la victoire d'Harry modifia totalement le monde sorcier mais aussi la vision des gens sur la famille Weasley autrefois dénigrée pour sa pauvreté. A présent, Ginny jouissait d'une grande considération en raison de ses fiançailles officielle avec l'élu. Les créateurs se battaient même jusque devant sa porte afin de lui proposer leurs créations dans l'espoir d'obtenir une énorme publicité grâce à elle. Ce soir, Harry était invité à une soirée mondaine et Madame Guipure lui avait promis la plus belle robe de sa collection afin d'éblouir toute l'assistance. Ginny aurait également droit à de superbes chaussures ainsi que des joyaux. La jeune fille songea à son ancienne vie puis se demanda ce que Georges pouvait reprocher à la nouvelle bien plus agréable avant de réfléchir sur sa coiffure pour ce soir...


	7. Chapter 7

La main en visière, la jeune femme aiglier scrutait le ciel avant de tendre son poing afin de recevoir son volatile. Ce dernier lui offrit sa proie puis reçut un morceau de viande séchée en guise de récompense. Une fois son en-cas fini, sa maitresse caressa longuement son plumage et se décida enfin à rentrer. Elle observa son petit cheval puis sauta prestement en selle tout en maintenant fermement l'aigle royal sur son poing. Sur son ordre, le rapace finit cependant par se positionner sur l'épaule de sa maitresse qui saisit aussitôt les rênes. La jeune femme donna ensuite un léger coup d'éperon dans les flancs de sa monture qui se mit aussitôt à trottiner.

La jeune amazone mongole n'était pas pressée, néanmoins, elle ne résista pas au plaisir de piquer un galop à travers la steppe afin de profiter de son premier jour de sortie après de longues semaines passées à l'hôpital. Au bout d'une petite heure, elle parvint enfin à la maison où ses parents attendaient son retour. Une fois le cheval à l'écurie, le père de Pansy la rejoignit et lui annonça l'arrivée d'un parchemin. Elle haussa les épaules puis se mit à bouchonner son destrier sans se soucier des soupirs de son géniteur. Ce dernier tenta cependant de la raisonner en lui parlant des risques encourus par le jeune homme les nuits où il trompa la méfiance des siens afin de rester à son chevet à son chevet durant son coma.

La main de Pansy serra fermement la brosse avant d'étriller soigneusement son cheval dans l'espoir de chasser ses pensées. Malheureusement, nul ne parvenait à chasser un roux obstiné de son esprit malgré leur dispute épistolaire avant son coma. Allan contempla son enfant et l'enjoignit à pardonner son amoureux qui ne méritait pas un tel dédain pour des broutilles. Après tout, il restait fidèle à ses cotés au lieu de retourner sa veste comme Drago Malefoy. Un grognement de Pansy lui fit aussitôt comprendre que la mention du Serpentard ne serait pas la bienvenue. Il soupira en songeant à sa propre idiotie qui le conduisit à favoriser l'amitié de sa fille et ce blondinet sept ans plus tôt en vue d'une alliance matrimoniale avec la famille Malefoy extrêmement riche. Toutefois, son opinion se modifia totalement au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de Voldemort car il tenait à sa neutralité plus que tout.

Ce fut d'ailleurs cette position qui le sauva à plusieurs reprises des attaques de Mangemorts désireux de châtier les soi-disant traitres à leur sang comme les Weasley au cours de la guerre. Durant la dernière année, sa femme et lui songèrent plusieurs fois à fuir loin de l'Angleterre mais leur fille ne pouvait absolument pas quitter Poudlard sous peine d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Or les fidèles du Mage Noir ne se souciaient pas des formalités douanières ou le besoin d'un visa pour se rendre en Mongolie contrairement aux bureaucrates du Ministère. Les Parkinson étaient donc restés en Angleterre et simulèrent de se terrer dans leur manoir afin d'attendre la fin de la guerre tout en préparant leur nouvelle vie en Mongolie.

A présent, ils étaient en sécurité ici même si le geste de Pansy le soir de la bataille leur imposa un long exil loin de leur ancienne patrie. Allan observa l'écurie puis se souvint des nombreux séjours où il étrilla lui-même un cheval en compagnie de son père. En effet, son géniteur acheta cette maison afin d'avoir un petit-pied à terre à lui au lieu de loger auprès de sa belle-famille. Ensuite, le frère d'Allan reprit les affaires familiales de leur grand-père maternel et choisit de loger dans son ancienne demeure avant de laisser celle-ci à son cadet. Ce dernier songea au contraste entre son frère qui se transforma totalement en un véritable Mongole et lui-même désireux de conserver ses racines anglaises. Certes, Allan s'intégrait de son mieux à la population ou encore sa famille maternelle, néanmoins, il utilisait l'antenne parabolique moldue tous les soirs afin de capter la BBC. Sa femme bénissait également l'invention de la télévision, ce qui leur permettait de maintenir un lien avec l'Angleterre même s'ils ne pouvaient voir que des programmes moldus.

Toutefois, les Parkinson regrettaient l'absence de nouvelles du monde sorcier même si parfois de légers entrefilets de politique internationale du journal sorcier local évoquaient l'effort de reconstruction ou les purges en masses effectuées par le ministère de la magie anglais grâce à un certain Harry Potter. Allan esquissa un sourire moqueur en songeant que le fameux Survivant n'était pas une célébrité au-delà de leurs frontières. Il était d'ailleurs bien heureux de ce fait qui protégeait Pansy de la foule des curieux ou encore les partisans de Potter. Autrement, son enfant se serait probablement retrouvée aux prises avec la justice si les fans de Potter avaient demandé son expulsion de la Mongolie ainsi que son extradition vers l'Angleterre. Allan chassa cependant ses pensées avant d'encourager Pansy à se réconcilier avec le jeune homme au lieu de lui envoyer seulement des potions. Sa fille finit son travail en silence avant de rentrer afin de se doucher.

Après ses ablutions, Pansy observa la buée sur le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et finit par essuyer la paroi. Ensuite, elle contempla attentivement son visage en se demandant la énième fois la raison pour laquelle tout le monde s'entêtait à la surnommer Pékinois à Poudlard. Certes son nez était petit et ses yeux en amande plutôt grands mais cela ne justifiait cependant pas ce surnom blessant qui lui pourrit toute sa scolarité. En effet, Fred Weasley la surnomma Pékinois en premier puis les autres dont les Serpentards également suivirent. Malgré ses tentatives, ses propres amies ne comprirent jamais la différence entre un Chinois et un Mongole. Pire, encore certains garçons de sa propre maison finirent même par assimiler les Mongoles aux Mongoliens. Pansy outrée fut ainsi contrainte d'utiliser sa baguette à plusieurs reprises afin de leur apprendre le respect envers les personnes autistes mais aussi aux Mongoles.

Seul Drago montra une grande compréhension à son égard et la consolait souvent de son mieux avant d'imposer aux Serpentards de ne plus jamais se moquer ainsi de sa future promise après le début de leur histoire. La jeune fille soupira puis songea au Malefoy de ces souvenirs arrogant parfois mais si gentil avec elle avant la fin de la cinquième année et l'arrestation de son père. Elle voulut tenter de le soutenir cependant, il refusa violemment ses tentatives d'approches avant de s'isoler de plus en plus au cours de la sixième année. Enfin, il finit par la quitter et ne voulut même plus lui adresser la parole après avoir compris certains détails et la considéra comme une traitresse à son sang elle aussi.

En effet, il ne supportait pas l'idée de la voir fuir comme une lâche en cas de batailles après avoir compris ses intentions après la révélation de Millicent sur sa manie de Pansy de miniaturiser toutes ses affaires chaque soir. Drago furieux s'était mis alors à chercher sa petite amie qui nia longuement ses intentions avant de provoquer sa fureur en raison de son refus de rejoindre Voldemort en même temps que d'autres sixième années. Pansy paniquée joua d'ailleurs les idiotes et convainquit son ami de sa nullité puis Drago se moqua de sa laideur. Enfin, il considéra son intelligence largement inferieure à celle d'un Pékinois. Les yeux en larmes Pansy aurait voulu répliquer et faillit révéler l'un de ses secrets dans l'espoir de remonter dans son estime, néanmoins, son bon sens reprit le dessus et l'empêcha de commettre une bêtise.

Malheureusement, elle perdit totalement l'affection du Serpentard qui l'évita de son mieux sans se soucier de sa peine. A présent, Pansy s'avoua regretter seulement son amitié et non plus leur histoire d'amour après avoir compris la différence entre leur « liaison » et un amour partagé. Certes sa nouvelle flamme ne remporterait jamais la palme de l'élégance ou du parfait sorcier sang pur mais il tenait vraiment à elle au point de s'entêter à l'inonder de parchemins malgré son silence. Dans ses lettres, il la remerciait pour ses potions, néanmoins ses remerciements se résumaient en quelques mots avant de céder la place à des mots d'amour, des suppliques ou même une fois la traduction d'un poème mongol.

Pansy sourit et se demanda s'il pouvait exister un autre sorcier plus dévoué à sa belle. Elle songea ensuite à sa première trêve avec son rouquin adoré en cinquième année. En effet, Pansy avait trouvé par hasard le laboratoire secret des Weasley au cours d'une ronde avec sa patrouille fondée par Mrs Umbridge. Elle était cependant seule à ce moment-là et observa longuement Georges surpris par son apparition car la porte était soigneusement dissimulée par un sortilège. Les jeunes gens s'observèrent un moment mais Weasley hésitait à s'attaquer à une fille même s'il s'agissait du Pékinois. Toutefois, Pansy renifla soudainement une odeur étrange avant de jeter un regard au chaudron de Georges. Elle s'en écarta aussitôt et saisit violemment le garçon surpris avant de lancer un Protego. Weasley abasourdi contempla ensuite les éclaboussures de la mixture verdâtre sur les murs ou encore le plafond. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir et remercia Pansy pour son geste. La jeune fille gênée se détacha aussitôt de lui puis marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Georges lui demanda malicieusement de traduire avant de rester surpris par ses propos sur son refus de le laisser se blesser. Il lui rappela aussitôt sa propre maison ou encore ses moqueries habituelles, néanmoins, elle affirma ne faire aucune différence entre les êtres humains dont les moldus ou les affreux Gryffondors. Le jeune Weasley estomaqué affirma n'avoir jamais entendu un membre de la maison Vert et Argent s'exprimer ainsi. Pansy leva alors les yeux au ciel en affirmant que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas pourris jusqu'à la moelle et les Gryffondors détenaient également des traitres au sein de leur propre maison. Georges protesta contre cette affirmation mais Pansy commit la première erreur de sa vie en lui rappelant la traitrise de Pettigrow.

Le jeune homme soupçonneux voulut aussitôt l'interroger sur l'origine de ses informations cependant Pansy affirma que toute sa maison ou du moins les mieux informés connaissaient ce détail fourni par Malefoy en début d'année. Georges lui demanda si Drago tenait souvent ce genre de discours cependant Pansy révéla qu'il se l'était seulement laissé échapper au cours d'un conversation avec Zabini ou encore Nott. Ce dernier restait cependant une énigme car il s'arrangeait pour rester neutre comme elle. Tous deux étaient probablement parmi les rares chanceux à ne pas trembler face aux recruteurs des Mangemorts et à simuler de leur mieux une grande idiotie pour éviter tout entretien avec Voldemort. Georges sursauta aussitôt en l'entendant prononcer tranquillement le nom du Mage Noir cependant, elle rétorqua savoir faire la différence entre un leader intelligent et un crétin sang-mêlé qui prônait la vertu des Sangs-purs alors que lui-même ne l'était point. Pansy abasourdie se mordit aussitôt la langue en réalisant sa bêtise puis dissimula sa peur sous un masque d'indifférence. Elle songea ensuite aux probabilités de finir mystérieusement morte dans son sommeil ce soir après les révélations du rouquin à toute l'école.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Pansy se ressaisit et incita froidement le rouquin à garder le silence s'il tenait à rester en vie. Georges vexé affirma ne pas être seulement un plaisantin et savoir conserver un certain mutisme si nécessaire. Il exprima également son refus de la voir finir six pieds sous terre par sa faute puis observa son badge avant de lui demander si elle comptait le dénoncer auprès d'Umbridge. A sa grande surprise, Pansy répondit tranquillement non et lui conseilla de chercher un autre laboratoire. Face à son regard abasourdi, elle répliqua froidement effectuer simplement un échange de bons procédés en fermant les yeux sur sa présence ici s'il n'ouvrait pas sa grande bouche. En son for intérieur, Pansy était sincère mais attendait seulement le moment propice pour utiliser le sort d'Oubliettes afin d'être certaine du silence de ce rouquin si déplaisant.

Entre-temps, Georges affirma aussitôt la fermer mais sceller leur marché d'une manière un peu plus chaleureuse avant de bondir sur sa proie. Pansy tenta aussitôt de se défendre mais il fit tomber sa baguette avant de la serrer fortement contre lui et l'embrasser. La jeune fille surprise le repoussa sous les éclats de rire du jeune homme qui lui demanda si elle ne se sentait pas vivante dans ses bras au lieu de se contenter d'un glaçon comme Malefoy. Pansy rétorqua être fidèle à son futur époux contrairement à lui qui tournait autour de toutes les filles. Georges répliqua ne pas avoir trouvé sa future femme contrairement à Malefoy avant d'envier sa chance de posséder une petite amie si fidèle.

Pansy rétorqua que son couple était basé sur l'amour et suivre Drago partout même si ses décisions ne lui plaisaient pas toujours. C'est alors que Georges distilla ses premiers doutes dans son esprit en lui demandant si son abnégation totale envers le blondinet la conduirait à devenir une partisane de Vous-Savez-Qui. La jeune fille ébranlée se tut quelques instants puis Weasley triomphant lui conseilla de bien réfléchir avant de se lier définitivement à une famille de Mangemorts au lieu d'un sorcier comme lui. En guise de réponse, Pansy l'incita à décamper néanmoins, elle sursauta face aux bruits de voix. Georges estima ne pas pouvoir fuir mais elle lui demanda de se taire avant d'utiliser le sort de Métamorphose pour transformer de vieilles étagères en armoire. Pansy ordonna ensuite à Georges surpris de s'y cacher avant de se tourner pour attendre le reste de la brigade. La jeune fille se rassura à la vue de Goyle facilement manipulable et reprit sa voix de crécelle ou encore ses glapissements pour affirmer s'être perdue. Son camarade haussa simplement les épaules avant de l'inciter à le suivre afin de rejoindre les autres sans se douter de la présence de Weasley à l'intérieur de l'armoire…

Pansy rêveuse chassa ses pensées et se décida enfin à répondre à son rouquin heureux de recevoir de ses nouvelles directement au lieu de simples paquets contenant les potions de Fred. Ce dernier ne se réveillait toujours pas mais les fioles de Pansy lui permettaient de ne pas sombrer et de maintenir un état stable satisfaisant même si les médecins ne comprenaient pas ce miracle. En revanche, Georges se réjouissait simplement de sa survie et songeait de plus en plus souvent à sa princesse Mongole sous les yeux scrutateurs de Ginny.


	8. Chapter 8

Les mains de Georges caressèrent machinalement le parchemin avant de l'enfouir dans sa poche. Il promit à son père de veiller sur Fred cette nuit et enjoignit toute la famille à prendre un peu de repos. Le jeune homme attendit ensuite le dernier passage des infirmières pour saisir sa baguette et déminiaturiser une fiole. Il saisit délicatement le flacon puis dévissa le bouchon très lentement afin de ne pas perdre une seule goutte de ce précieux liquide. Enfin, Georges compta le nombre de gouttes nécessaires avant de donner une cuillerée de potions à son frère inconscient. Après un soupir, le jeune homme dissimula soigneusement la fiole et s'assit près de son jumeau.

Georges songea qu'il ne pourrait pas rejoindre Pansy avant un moment puisqu'elle venait enfin de faire son entrée à l'école sorcière locale et devrait rattraper tout son retard car les cours avaient déjà commencé. Fort heureusement, ils continueraient de s'échanger de nombreuses lettres. Enfin, la jeune fille acceptait de le voir durant les vacances de Noël si Georges parvenait à s'absenter un moment après les fêtes. Il songea un instant à l'ironie de la situation et se mit à parier que nul n'aurait jamais imaginé un Gryffondor embrasser une Serpentarde un jour et encore moins finir par s'intéresser à elle au bout d'un moment.

Le jeune Weasley finit par utiliser sa baguette pour transformer son fauteuil en lit avant de s'étendre afin de se plonger dans une petite réflexion sur le passé. Il se remémora tout d'abord sa panique après s'être fait prendre dans son laboratoire secret. Georges s'était cependant repris à la vue de ce membre peu illustre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale montée par Umbridge. Après tout, Pansy n'était qu'une petite idiote doublée d'un roquet et tout le monde savait qu'un chien qui aboie, ne mord pas. Il s'apprêtait donc à lui lancer un sort d'Oubliettes quand la Serpentarde s'approcha du chaudron. Georges surpris ne s'attendit cependant pas à son geste qui lui sauva la vie et ne songea plus à lui lancer le sort.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Georges songea aux sermons d'Hermione sur le fait qu'il fallait savoir regarder au-delà des apparences et non se contenter d'un jugement superficiel. Il ne s'arrêta donc pas à la morgue de Pansy, ni ses glapissement de petit chien habituels mais entreprit une véritable conversation avec elle. Le jeune Weasley resta ensuite surpris par l'attitude de la Serpentarde qui semblait posséder un cerveau même et ne glapissait plus. Il resta ensuite abasourdi par sa lucidité à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui contrairement aux Mangemorts qui suivaient aveuglement ses théories sur les Sangs-Purs sans se soucier de lécher les bottes d'un Sang-mêlé. Toutefois, Georges ne fut cependant pas étonné par son opportunisme commun à tous les Serpentards, néanmoins, il préférait la vision d'un sorcier neutre terré dans son coin plutôt qu'un combattant de plus dans les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui sur le champ de bataille.

Enfin, Pansy Parkinson n'était peut-être pas si pourrie au fond contrairement aux affirmations de Fred toujours prêt à l'utiliser comme cible de ses nouvelles plaisanteries. Certes, les cris de cette fille leur portaient sur les nerfs mais sa voix ne ressemblait absolument pas à celle d'un roquet en ce moment. Georges songea ensuite au pari effectué avec son frère sur leurs capacités de séducteurs auprès des filles des autres maisons. Tous deux devaient donc obtenir un baiser d'au moins une Serdaigle, une Poutsouffle et une Serpentarde mais aussi l'écusson aux couleurs de leur maison cousu sur la veste d'uniforme. Si les jumeaux ne détinrent aucun problème auprès des premières, ils essuyèrent exclusivement des échecs auprès des Serpentardes jugées assez mignonnes pour obtenir leurs faveurs. Les jumeaux dépités ne savaient donc pas comment conclure leur pari car ils refusaient de s'intéresser aux laiderons de Serpentard probablement ravie de se laisser embrasser pour une fois.

Toutefois, Georges observa Pansy et finit par se dire que la fin justifiait les moyens s'il parvenait ainsi à remporter la victoire contre son frère. Certes, le Pékinois n'était pas très plaisant à regarder mais c'était largement mieux que Millicent Bullstrode. Enfin, il s'agissait d'un petit baiser de rien du tout et il pourrait toujours lui lancer un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Georges réagit donc comme un Gryffondor et se jeta sur Parkinson pour éviter un refus cinglant. Toutefois, le jeune homme fut par la douceur de ses lèvres mais il se sentit ensuite vexé par la préférence de Pansy pour Malefoy ou encore sa fidélité à son égard. En effet, son jumeau et lui avaient surpris ce type embrasser une blondinette un après-midi à Pré-au-Lard mais n'en dirent rien à personne après avoir obtenu 100 galions de sa part en échange de leur silence.

Georges se ressaisit et voulut effacer le baiser de la mémoire de Pansy mais ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas à l'extérieur. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas la peur de se faire surprendre qui lui fit perdre la parole mais les gestes de la Serpentarde qui l'aida à sa cacher en métamorphosant des étagères en une armoire. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'interroger sur ses gestes et se dissimula dans le meuble. Le jeune Weasley l'entendit ensuite moduler de nouveau sa voix pour reprendre son ton habituel et pleurnicher auprès de Goyle qui l'entraina à l'extérieur. Georges attendit un bon moment avant de sortir de sa cachette puis serra dans ses mains l'écusson de la fille avant de songer à la tête de Fred à sa vue.

Effectivement, il ne fut pas déçu par son jumeau partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'abasourdissement le plus total. Toutefois, Fred finit par se reprendre avant de le féliciter puis l'assaillit de questions sur l'identité de sa victime. Georges refusa de lui donner des détails puis nia toutes allusions sur la laideur de la fille ou encore un baiser avec Bullstrode. Il finit ensuite par proposer à son frère d'aller manger sans se soucier du probablement étonnement de Pansy au moment où elle se rendrait compte de la perte de son écusson.

Au cours du repas, Fred porta bruyamment un toast au coté Don Juan de Georges son jumeau qui attirait toutes les filles même les Serpentardes. A l'autre bout de la salle, Drago jeta un regard sombre aux rouquins puis affirma qu'aucune Serpentarde ne s'abaisserait jamais à fréquenter un traitre à son sang. Toutefois, Fred insista et fit le pari de voir toutes les filles de sa maison s'acoquiner aux Gryffondors bien plus sensuels que les serpents. Draco amorça un sourire énigmatique puis demanda des preuves de cette affirmation avant d'interroger les filles de sa maison. Toutes réfutèrent aussitôt l'idée de sortir avec un Weasley mais Fred affirma détenir une preuve. Les Serpentards piqués sur le vif exigèrent de la voir aussitôt tout en jetant des regards menaçants sur les filles de la maison. Pansy apeurée s'efforça de ne pas trembler et se demanda quelle preuve pouvait détenir ce crétin de Weasley.

Toutefois, Georges nota l'attitude menaçante des garçons Vert et Argent puis refusa de mettre en danger Pansy. Aussi, il mentit en affirmant ne pas la détenir sur soi mais la cacher au dortoir de sa maison. Les lèvres de Drago esquissèrent aussitôt un sourire narquois puis affirma lui donner jusqu'à demain soir au diner pour exhiber sa preuve. Autrement, il considérait que le Gryffondor avait menti contrairement à la réputation de sa maison soi-disant connue pour son honnêteté et son courage.

Les Gryffondor livides se levèrent tous d'un bond afin de se défendre face à ses accusations et les Serpentards les invitèrent à s'approcher mais Mc Gonagall mit fin au chahut en menaçant d'enlever des points aux deux maisons si les élèves ne retournaient pas s'asseoir. Les jeunes gens furent contraints de lui obéir puis les Serpentards rapprochèrent leurs têtes les uns des autres afin d'en discuter entre eux. Pansy s'efforça de se tenir tranquille et affirma qu'aucune fille de la maison n'embrasserait volontairement les deux rouquins. Les autres Serpentardes hochèrent la tête de façon unanime de la septième à la première année. Ensuite, les jeunes gens retournèrent à leur dortoir à la fin du repas sans se douter de la terreur de Pansy ou encore ses interrogations sur la soi-disant preuve détenue par Weasley. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle défit ses vêtements que la jeune fille nota l'absence de l'écusson aux couleurs de sa maison sur sa veste.

La nuit fut courte pour Pansy qui tenta d'abord de répliquer l'écusson après avoir volé la veste de Bullstrode avant de constater son échec. Elle décida ensuite de positionner le badge de la Brigade Inquisitoriale à la place du blason afin de ne pas créer de suspicion mais se demanda comment le récupérer au plus vite. Elle songea un instant à parler de son problème au directeur de sa maison mais le professeur Rogue n'apprécierait certainement pas d'être réveillé au cœur de la nuit pour des broutilles. Enfin, il lui infligerait certainement une humiliation cuisante pour s'être fait avoir par un stupide Gryffondor. Or Pansy ne voulait absolument pas voir cette histoire se propager à travers les murs de sa maison, ni parvenir aux oreilles de Drago. Ce dernier serait d'ailleurs capable de la renier pour un baiser arraché par Weasley sans se soucier de ses protestations même s'il n'eut aucun scrupule pour la tromper une fois avec l'une des plus jolies Serpentardes de sixième année le mois dernier.

Pansy soupira douloureusement au souvenir de la discussion qui en suivit mais Draco avait affirmé ne s'être rendu compte de rien à cause de la boisson qui coulait à flots lors d'une fête intime organisée par un petit cercle restreint de Serpentards dans l'une des chambres au-dessus des Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard au cours de l'une des sorties accordées par l'école. Son petit ami s'était ensuite montré charmant et fit tout pour lui faire oublier cet épisode déplaisant selon lui néanmoins, il affirma que sa cuite fut dictée par son refus de passer la nuit ensemble. Or, Pansy n'entendait pas franchir un tel cap pour le moment et encore moins dans ces conditions. Aussi, elle l'incitait à la patience et Draco accepta d'attendre au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Toutefois, Pansy était certaine de le voir déguerpir si Weasley parlait du baiser involontaire. Elle passa donc toute la nuit à élaborer une stratégie dans l'espoir de convaincre Georges de lui rendre son écusson.

Le lendemain matin, Pansy observa Drago provoquer les jumeaux mais ces derniers lui rappelèrent un certain week-end à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui incita le Serpentard à garder le silence. La jeune fille accablée observa ensuite les sourires en coin des deux garçons ou ceux des élèves de sa propre maison avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient tous au courant de la trahison de son petit ami. Elle s'efforça cependant de conserver un air digne et fit mine de ne pas comprendre l'allusion. Pansy attendit ensuite la fin de la matinée pour suivre discrètement les jumeaux à la bibliothèque où ils semblaient avoir rendez-vous. Toutefois, Fred fut retenu par Hermione et Georges se retrouva seul. Pansy tenta aussitôt d'attirer son attention avant de l'attirer derrière de nombreux rayonnages.

Weasley surpris dissimula cependant son étonnement par ses moqueries sur son insatiabilité après leur baiser. Pansy rétorqua ne pas s'en souvenir car ce fut lui qui plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et non le contraire. Enfin, elle affirma ne pas détenir beaucoup de temps puis lui demanda son écusson. Georges feignit l'incompréhension mais Pansy refusa de lui laisser cette soi-disant preuve. La jeune fille tenta de le menacer quelques minutes avant de cesser face à son visage fermé. Elle opta pour une stratégie et se mit à pleurnicher sous ses yeux dans l'espoir de l'attendrir.

Effectivement, Georges était un Gryffondor incapable de supporter l'injustice, ni la peine des filles. Aussi, il finit par sortir l'écusson de sa poche et le lui tendit avant de l'observer utiliser le sort Reparo pour le coudre sur sa veste. Dans un lapsus, Pansy affirma qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie car sa maison n'aurait jamais accepté un baiser entre eux. Weasley estima que ces amis n'en étaient pas vraiment, s'ils la reniaient pour un stupide baiser de rien du tout.

Pansy lui conseilla de se mêler de ses affaires mais il insista sur le manque de fiabilité des Serpents. La jeune fille haussa simplement les épaules et affirma s'en moquer du moment que Drago restait auprès d'elle. Georges observa cette fille puis l'estima finalement aussi bête que les rumeurs le prétendaient pour rester avec un type qui n'hésita pas une seconde à la tromper lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Pansy affirma savoir pardonner son petit ami et lui donner une autre chance. Weasley surpris compara son attitude à celle des Poutsouffle mais elle rétorqua agir simplement par amour néanmoins, Pansy fut sincère en affirmant quitter Draco à la moindre incartade s'il s'amusait à recommencer. Elle estima ensuite que Georges ne connaissait probablement rien aux véritables sentiments.

Après tout, les jumeaux Weasley étaient seulement connus pour leurs blagues douteuses parfois ingénieuses certes mais sans plus. Elle lui demanda s'il fut déjà amoureux de quelqu'un avant d'hocher la tête face à sa réponse négative. Sans le savoir, Pansy reprit l'un des sermons d'Hermione sur le besoin de regarder au-delà des apparences au lieu de s'arrêter à la surface des choses. Toutefois, Georges n'était probablement pas encore assez mature pour comprendre ses propos. Le jeune homme vexé réfuta ses propos puis lui demanda ce qu'elle trouvait à Draco.

Pansy affirma qu'il détenait une très grande sensibilité sous sa carapace et n'était pas simplement un beau blondinet. Certes, son attitude déplaisait à plus d'un élève mais seuls ses rares amis connaissaient l'éducation rigide inculquée par les Malefoy. Ces derniers aimaient leurs fils, néanmoins, ils ne lui apprirent jamais à exprimer ses sentiments et l'incitèrent à prendre de haut tous les gens inferieurs à son rang. Enfin, le retour du Mage Noir n'arrangea pas les choses car la famille devait se plier à tous ses ordres apparemment. Pansy estima aussi que son petit ami était probablement surveillé par les deux idiots censés lui servir de garde du corps. Aussi, il devait conserver son attitude hautaine même si lui-même ne songeait pas à la future guerre mais seulement aux choses aimées par les gens de leur âge.

Georges s'efforça de ne pas tressaillir mais se demanda si cette fille ne pourrait pas lui servir d'informatrice à son insu. Il n'était pas encore entré dans l'ordre du Phoenix néanmoins, cela ne saurait tarder et Pansy pourrait fort bien se révéler un bon espion involontaire auprès de la famille Malefoy s'il savait la manœuvrer. Le jeune homme se ressaisit donc et salua donc galamment le Pékinois surpris avant de prendre congé. Le soir même, les Serpentards triomphants s'échangèrent des regards ironiques face aux réponses évasives de Georges sur la disparition de sa preuve, cependant le Gryffondor ne s'en soucia pas car la perspective de soutirer des informations à Pansy valait bien quelques moqueries.

Un craquement fit sursauter Georges qui chassa ses pensées et retourna dans le présent. Il ferma la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital puis finit par se rallonger en songeant à la profondeur de Pansy bien différente de l'apparence volontairement stupide et méchante qu'elle se donnait à Poudlard pour survivre. Malheureusement cette attitude qui la sauva durant la guerre, ne lui fournissait plus maintenant une protection mais plutôt une condamnation totale si Harry parvenait à la trouver. Georges ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas la soudaine soif de revanche de Potter qui pardonna à Malefoy toutes ses insultes ou autres et encensait Rogue maintenant décédé mais semblait décidé à faire juger Pansy coute que coute.


	9. Chapter 9

Georges changea de position dans son lit de fortune et continua de songer à Pansy. Il se souvint du jour où elle le surprit encore une fois en ne le dénonçant pas lors de ses premiers préparatifs pour célébrer en beauté son départ de Poudlard par un énième coup tordu aux dépens d'Umbridge. George inquiet avait tenté de faire disparaitre ses fusées ou encore les feux de Bengale entreposés dans son nouveau laboratoire mais Pansy s'était mise à rire face à son agitation. Le Pékinois prit ensuite un ton sérieux pour lui demander quelle fête il comptait célébrer.

Georges avait d'abord tenté de nier mais Pansy esquissa alors un sourire énigmatique en rappelant être l'un des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale avant de saisir sa baguette et lancer un _Accio fusées, pétards et Feux de Bengale_. Ensuite, elle fit soigneusement l'inventaire de tout l'arsenal des Weasley puis demanda à Georges s'il serait ravi de passer de nombreuses heures en retenue avec Umbridge en cas de dénonciation de sa part. Le jeune homme grogna puis l'interrogea pour savoir ce qu'elle désirait en échange de son silence. Pansy esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de simuler l'incompréhension face à ses propos.

Georges rétorqua aussitôt que seul l'appât du gain pouvait acheter le silence d'un Serpentard. Pansy affirma alors ne pas lui demander d'argent mais seulement son amour eternel avant de s'écrouler de rire face à son visage abasourdi. Elle reprit ensuite son sérieux puis lui rappela que les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas les seuls sorciers capables d'inventer une plaisanterie aux dépens des autres. Ensuite, Pansy estima que son expression valait tous les galions de l'univers puis lui souhaita bonne chance néanmoins, elle lui conseilla de faire attention car certaines de ses fusées ne lui semblaient pas de bonne qualité.

Weasley stupéfait protesta aussitôt mais Pansy saisit l'une des pièces avant de la soupeser dans sa main. Elle l'estima ensuite le dosage de la poudre beaucoup trop important ce qui risquait de faire exploser l'engin durant l'allumage. Elle lui montra aussi les défauts de la mèche puis l'incita à revoir d'autres détails. Georges surpris fut cependant contraint de reconnaitre la justesse de ses affirmations même si cela lui en coutait car c'était lui qui effectua le dosage de la poudre et non Fred cette fois. En effet, son frère ne se fiait jamais de lui pour ces choses mais Georges l'avait convaincu de le laisser faire aujourd'hui. Il se demanda donc comment résoudre la situation tout en observant Pansy en train de manipuler précautionneusement les engins.

Il finit par l'interroger sur ses intentions avant de rester encore une fois abasourdi par ses connaissances sur les explosifs ou encore ses conseils. Georges ne put s'empêcher de lui demanda la raison de son intérêt pour de telles choses au lieu des philtres d'amour ou encore les lotions de _lissenplit _comme les autres filles. Les sourcils froncés, Pansy répliqua sèchement ne pas désirer s'attacher quelqu'un à cause d'une potion mais se faire aimer pour elle-même. Elle songea aussitôt aux commentaires jaloux de certaines filles de sa maison puis affirma n'avoir jamais usé de tels procédés sur Drago même si Millicent tenta de faire circuler une rumeur de ce genre un jour.

Enfin, Pansy observa froidement Georges puis affirma se trouver très bien malgré toutes les moqueries des Gryffondors ou même des gens de sa propre maison. A ce propos le surnom Pékinois la faisait toujours autant souffrir que le jour où Fred le lui lança à la figure néanmoins, elle avait appris à simuler une certaine indifférence afin de ne pas satisfaire l'égo de ce crétin ou celui de ses soi-disant amies toujours en train de guetter son moindre faux-pas dans l'espoir de prendre sa place auprès de son fiancé. Georges tenta de défendre son frère mais resta silencieux face aux remarques de Pansy sur la sensibilité des adolescentes blessées par les propos des autres sur leur physique.

Toutefois, le manque de cerveau des jumeaux ne la surprenait guère car ils étaient incapables de faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence en dehors des mécanismes nécessaires pour élaborer leurs blagues. Certes, les gens avaient besoin de rire et leurs blagues mettaient probablement du baume au cœur à tous ceux qui combattaient déjà dans l'ombre mais certaines pouvaient parfois blesser leurs victimes. Georges surpris affirma n'avoir jamais fait de mal à personne néanmoins, Pansy l'accusa de s'être moquée d'elle dés leur rencontre sur le quai de la gare lors de sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Le jeune homme abasourdi affirma ne pas s'en souvenir puis elle estima qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Fred cette fois-là, cependant, ses remarques l'attristèrent. Enfin, son jumeau ne cessait de se moquer d'elle à la moindre occasion ce qui n'était pas agréable. Pansy affirma que les meilleures plaisanteries étaient les plus courtes avant de confesser sa lassitude face à leurs gestes débiles.

La jeune fille rappela devoir supporter le surnom _Pékinois_ par leur faute et celle de Potter mais nul ne s'était soucié de savoir si le fait d'être comparé à un chien ne la blessait pas. Après tout, les Gryffondor détenaient parfaitement le droit de blesser une chienne Serpentarde cependant, ils ne devaient pas ensuite s'insurger ou frémir d'indignation si elle leur infligeait ses propres moqueries en retour. Pansy émit ensuite le vœu de voir le printemps filer à toute vitesse afin de ne plus devoir les supporter Fred et lui. Ensuite, il lui resterait encore deux ans à tirer jusqu'au jour où elle pourrait quitter Poudlard sans jamais plus se soucier des rivalités enfantines entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors.

Face aux protestations de Georges, Pansy lui demanda de réfléchir à l'origine de l'animosité des élèves qui ne se connaissaient même pas à la première rentrée mais se retrouvaient ensuite à répéter l'attitude des plus grands en fonction de leur répartition. Ainsi, les petits Serpentards qui n'étaient pas forcement mauvais, se retrouvaient à affronter les Gryffondor mais aussi recopier l'attitude méprisante des grands de leur maison pour adhérer au groupe. Chaque maisonnée détenait un idéal et faisait de son mieux pour faire rentrer tous ses membres dans le rang même si certains ne partageaient pas ses idéaux ou ses caractéristiques. Ainsi, une personne maladroite comme Neville fut souvent l'objet des moqueries de ses propres camarades Gryffondor jusqu'à cette année. Pansy reconnut s'être souvent moquée du jeune homme elle aussi mais cela lui semblait cependant moins grave que les quolibets infligés par les Gryffy.

Pansy soupira puis demanda à Georges s'il était capable de contempler les personnes au-delà des apparences ou se contentait encore de suivre aveuglement les préceptes inculqués par les Gryffondors plus âgés rencontrés au cours de sa scolarité. Elle affirma que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas forcement des adeptes de Vous-Savez-Qui mais se retrouvaient assimilés aux Mangemorts sans aucune preuve. Pansy affirma considérer la répartition au sein de différentes maison comme une hérésie car cela séparait des élèves qui auraient pu être amis ou s'aimer dans des circonstances différentes. En guise de preuve, la jeune fille rappela à Georges l'esprit de groupe des filles de Beaubâtons l'année dernière avant de lui parler de la camaraderie entrevue chez les étudiants de Durmstrang lors de quelques visites à bord de leur vaisseau. Certes, ces gens détenaient eux aussi des affinités avec certains, voire de l'inimitié pour d'autres mais ils savaient s'unir en cas de besoin en raison de leur appartenance commune à leur école. En revanche, les élèves de Poudlard ne faisaient confiance qu'aux gens de leur maison et créaient un climat de méfiance entre les différents groupes.

Pansy estima également les commentaires des uns et des autres assez manichéens. En effet selon la Vox Populi, les Serpentards étaient seulement des Mangemorts ou des assassins et les Gryffondors étaient tous des héros même si Pettigrow ne fut qu'un lâche toute sa vie. Les Poutsouffle passaient également pour des incapables mais Diggory montra le contraire et les Serdaigles ne brillaient pas tous pour leur intelligence contrairement aux affirmations de certains. Pansy confessa que les étudiants seraient certainement plus unis entre eux sans ces histoires débiles de maison. Malheureusement, ils resteraient toujours ainsi en raison des règles de l'institut mais aussi la volonté des anciens de transmettre leurs convictions aux plus petits. Pansy fit ensuite le pari de voir ses propres enfants devenir des Serpentards et se battre avec les Weasley toujours à Gryffondor plus tard même si le _Mage Noir_ finissait par être vaincu par Potter. En effet, les enfants répéteraient toujours les erreurs des parents en raison de leurs convictions sur leurs maisons.

Afin de prouver ses dires, Pansy demanda à George s'ils pourraient tenir une conversation de ce genre ou même une simple discussion civilisée au milieu du Grand Hall en présence de leurs camarades. Face au silence gêné de Weasley, elle renchérit en affirmant ne jamais songer à s'asseoir à table près de lui pour discuter durant le déjeuner car les Gryffondors ou même sa propre maison ne leur permettrait jamais de développer ne serait-ce qu'une simple amitié. Il tenta de protester mais fut contraint de reconnaitre la justesse de ses propos car son propre jumeau serait le premier à s'en prendre à Parkinson.

Pansy hocha la tète avant de changer de sujet en lui donnant quelques conseils sur ses prochains explosifs. Elle l'observa les noter scrupuleusement puis estima qu'une telle assiduité aurait pu lui permettre d'obtenir plus de Buses si son énergie fut concentrée sur ses études au lieu de se disperser dans des plaisanteries futiles. Georges rétorqua aussitôt ne pas se soucier de ses Buses, ni des Aspics car son objectif était de fonder sa propre boutique de farce et attrapes avec Fred. Pansy songeuse finit par considérer cette option comme un bonne idée avant d'inviter Georges à faire preuve de rigueur dans la préparation de ses produits.

Le jeune homme piqué au vif, la mit au défi de fabriquer des feux d'artifices elle aussi avant de rester sans voix face à sa réponse positive. Méfiant, Georges estima cependant ne pas pouvoir accepter de voir le résultat de son travail seulement mais devoir y assister. Pansy réfléchit puis considéra son raisonnement correct néanmoins, elle confessa ne pas avoir de matériel, ni même un endroit tranquille pour travailler. Enfin, tous deux ne pouvaient s'isoler dans une salle de classe aux yeux de tous sinon, les autres finiraient par inventer des insanités sur leur liaison passionnelle. Georges s'esclaffa aussitôt avant de plaisanter sur son sex-appeal largement supérieur à celui de Malefoy. Il se sentit cependant légèrement vexé par le haussement d'épaules de Pansy manifestement pas sous son charme. Or, Georges obtenait toujours les faveurs des filles et ne supportait donc pas l'indifférence de Parkinson même s'il ne souhaitait pas sortir avec elle.

Le jeune homme finit par se ressaisir et propos à Pansy surprise de travailler avec lui. La Serpentarde méfiante lui demanda si Fred serait présent ou s'il comptait l'embrasser encore une fois sans son consentement. Georges rétorqua aussitôt avoir agi ainsi pour un pari et ne plus jamais l'effleurer. Enfin, il ne passait pas forcement sa vie avec son jumeau et pourrait s'isoler sous le prétexte de retrouver sa nouvelle conquête. Pansy hilare lui conseilla cependant de ne pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités car nul ne pourrait jamais la détourner de son Malefoy. Elle reprit ensuite son sérieux et lui tendit une petite bourse remplie de galions afin de payer les frais d'achat du matériel nécessaire avant de rire face à la surprise de Georges. Ce dernier affirma savoir faire preuve de galanterie mais Pansy rétorqua qu'il s'agissait de relever un défi et non un rendez-vous. Weasley finit par acquiescer et lui proposa de revenir ici dans deux jours afin de commencer à travailler ensemble. La Serpentarde acquiesça avant de reprendre son inspection sans se douter de la curiosité de Georges à son égard.

Deux jours plus tard, Pansy se présenta au rendez-vous après avoir laissé Drago en compagnie de sa cour. Georges la salua poliment mais lui dissimula sa surprise car il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à la voir revenir. Il lui montra ensuite deux tables où tous les matériaux étaient déjà soigneusement entreposés. La jeune fille hocha la tète avant de les inspecter puis déclara les ressources parfaites. Ensuite, Georges proposa de commencer par la fabrication de simples pétards avant de se placer en face de son propre établi. Pansy se mit aussitôt à l'ouvrage sans se douter de l'attention de Weasley qui apprécia son habileté ou encore la délicatesse de ses mains durant les manipulations. A la fin de la soirée, Georges dut admettre ses capacités mais affirma que leur compétition n'était pas finie avant de l'inviter à revenir dans deux jours pour assembler des petites fusées. Pansy stimulée par son défi, ne se fit pas prier pour accepter avant de retourner dans son dortoir.

Les semaines suivantes, Georges resta favorablement impressionné non seulement par les capacités de Pansy mais aussi son intelligence ou encore son humour quand elle se défaisait de son masque. Un soir, il lui demanda l'origine de ses connaissances approfondies sur les explosifs puis elle lui esquissa un sourire avant de lui rappeler la création des feux d'artifices par les Chinois. Georges affirma le savoir mais ne pas comprendre son raisonnement avant de l'inviter à poursuivre. La jeune fille hilare lui demanda s'il ne notait pas un détail puis se positionna à quelques centimètres de lui afin de montrer son visage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Weasley surpris nota les beaux yeux en amande de Pansy avant de s'y attarder un moment. Il lui demanda ensuite si sa mère était chinoise car son nom de famille était anglais et elle était censée appartenir à une famille de sang-pur.

Pansy rappela aussitôt que les sorciers ne vivaient pas seulement en Grande Bretagne avant de lui révéler ses origines eurasiennes dues à sa grand-mère mongole. La jeune fille s'attendit ensuite à entendre les sempiternelles confusions entre les Chinois et les Mongoles mais Georges la surprit par sa réflexion sur Gengis Khan. Face à son regard surpris il confessa avoir entendu parler de ce grand chef lors d'une conversation sur les moldus entre Hermione et son père. Pansy acquiesça avant de retourner à sa table de travail.

Après son départ, Georges ne put s'empêcher de songer que Pansy ne ressemblait décidément pas à un Pékinois ou un roquet même si elle se montrait insupportable en présence des Serpentards. Il admira ensuite son travail et continua ses propres modifications venues en tête grâce à ses suggestions. Un soir, Weasley l'attendit sur le pas de la porte et lui fit signe d'attendre. Pansy étonnée se dissimula aussitôt dans un pan du mur adjacent au laboratoire avant de patienter. Une heure plus tard, Elle observa Fred sortir de la pièce puis s'éloigner mais décida de compter jusqu'à cinquante avant de se montrer afin d'éviter d'être découverte s'il revenait sur ses pas.

Ensuite, Georges parut sur le seuil et lui fit signe d'entrer tout en s'excusant pour l'attente aussi longue. Il lui montra ensuite son chef-d'œuvre avant de se rengorger sous ses compliments. Pansy admira longuement ses explosifs puis estima que son feu d'artifice resterait probablement dans les annales de Poudlard. Elle contempla ensuite les œuvres de Fred et reconnut son ingéniosité puis demanda à Georges ce qu'il comptait faire des explosifs réalisés ensemble. Weasley embarrassé confessa son dilemme car Fred les avait vu et ne comprendrait pas son refus de les utiliser lors de leur farce. Pansy songeuse réfléchit un instant avant de s'esclaffer en imaginant Fred utiliser ses fusées ou ses pétards. Toutefois, elle affirma n'y voir aucun inconvénient puis demanda seulement à Georges de conserver ça secret. Le jeune homme souriant acquiesça mais songea soudainement aux risques encourus par Pansy si personne ne lui apprenait à se protéger contre les Mangemorts puisqu'elle n'en faisait pas partie.

Il ne put donc s'empêcher de l'interroger sur ses connaissances en magie défensive avant de déplorer la nullité des cours d'Umbridge. Pansy acquiesça mais confessa connaitre des sorts enseignés par ses parents ou encore quelques magies inconnus des Occidentaux grâce à sa grand-mère mongole. Aussi, elle espérait bien non pas mettre au tapis les Mangemorts ou les Gryffondors en cas d'attaque mais parvenir à les repousser temporairement afin de fuir en cas d'attaque. Georges surpris affirma que nul rouge et or ne l'attaquerait si elle restait neutre néanmoins, Pansy en douta en raison de ses liens avec Drago ou encore son appartenance à Serpentard. Dans un lapsus, elle confessa se montrer de plus en plus stupide aux yeux de sa maisonnée afin de ne pas susciter les recruteurs des Mangemorts au sein de sa maison. L'attention de Weasley s'accrut puis il demanda si beaucoup d'étudiants rejoignaient les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Les traits de Pansy se durcirent puis elle confessa ne pas avoir envie de parler de la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon. La jeune fille affirma cependant que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas des Mangemorts même si certains élèves plus âgés possédaient déjà la marque et se chargeaient de recruter d'autres élèves à partir de la cinquième année. Pour l'instant, elle était parvenue à l'éviter et continuerait de simuler l'idiotie la plus totale afin de pouvoir rester neutre. Georges ne put alors s'empêcher de lui demander si elle était certaine que la guerre était inévitable.

Pansy observa Georges puis confessa son scepticisme car les Mangemorts rêvaient de devenir les maitres de leur monde sans réaliser de lécher les bottes d'un sang-mêlé probablement èret à se débarrasser d'eux après sa victoire. Elle esperait donc voir Potter les debarrasser de ces gens mais se ferait tuer plutôt que de dire ces choses à un Serpentard, le soi-disant élu ou pire encore ses amis Serdaigles incapables de proteger leur chef ou garder ses secrets pour eux. Weasley inquiet contempla attentivement Pansy puis se demanda si elle connaissait l'existence de leurs réunions. Il se demanda comment l'interroger mais la jeune fille le devança en lui conseillant de créer une potion pour faire taire les petites bavardes. Elle affirma avoir entendu Goyle parler des insinuations d'Umbridge sur l'existence d'un groupe de résistants contre le Ministère. Pansy estima que si Goyle dont l'esprit n'était pas bien plus grand qu'un petit pois détenait une telle information, le groupe en question ferait bien de se montrer plus discrets. Elle estima qu'Umbridge avait beau être une enquiquineuse, cette femme n'était pas stupide et se doutait bien de l'origine de cette résistance.

En effet, seuls les Gryffondor détenaient la brillante idée de critiquer publiquement les cours de cette femme sans se rendre compte d'attirer ainsi l'attention sur eux. Si Pansy fut à la place d'Umbridge, ses soupçons se porteraient aussitôt sur la maison rouge et or mais surtout Potter avant de le considérer comme le chef de cette organisation si elle existait réellement. La jeune fille changea ensuite de sujet en proposant à Georges de lui montrer une magie probablement inconnue pour lui s'il se contentait de suivre les cours d'Umbridge. Elle se concentra quelques instants puis saisit sa baguette avant de lancer un _Spero Patronum_ sous les yeux de son camarade abasourdi qui admira cependant l'aigle royal argenté en train de virevolter dans la pièce. Dans un lapsus, il ne put s'empêcher lui montrer son propre patronus. Pansy contempla le renard argenté puis sursauta car il était plus de minuit. La jeune fille affirma devoir retourner dans son dortoir avant de le saluer définitivement cette fois-ci.

Georges surpris protesta mais elle affirma ne plus pouvoir s'absenter aussi longtemps de son dortoir car Drago commençait à soupçonner quelque chose après avoir entendu Millicent plaisanter sur ses soi-disant permanences extrêmement longues aux toilettes la nuit. Pansy avait ensuite subi un interrogatoire très serré de la part de son petit ami et nia ses accusations de trahison néanmoins, elle craignait de le voir la suivre pour la débusquer avec son soi-disant amant. Aussi, il valait mieux arrêter leur défi maintenant avant d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Georges songeur acquiesça avant de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte du laboratoire. Il resta cependant surpris par le geste de Pansy qui le saisit par le cou afin de le contraindre à se pencher à la hauteur de son visage. La jeune fille lui glissa ensuite quelques conseils à l'oreille puis lui recommanda de faire preuve de prudence en ces jours. Autrement, elle serait attristée de devoir l'arreter en compagnie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale s'il s'amusait à suivre Potter ou ses sbires de Serdaigle incapables de se tenir leur langue. Or, son arrestation ne lui permettrait pas d'organiser le feu d'artifice du siècle, ni sa fuite de l'établissement.

Georges abasourdi voulut nier cette dernière affirmation mais Pansy hilare lui demanda s'il comptait réellement rester à l'école après son geste avant de l'inviter à une grande discrétion en ces jours pour préparer sereinement son spectacle final. La jeune fille se détacha ensuite de lui avant de sortir de la pièce sans se retourner. Elle ne se douta pas du regard songeur de Weasley, ni de ses regrets pour la fin de leur entente cordiale puisque la réalité venait maintenant de reprendre le dessus.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Fred et lui réalisèrent finalement leur dernière plaisanterie et sourirent à la vue de la joie des élèves, la complaisance des professeurs ou encore la colère d'Umbridge. Les jumeaux saisirent ensuite leurs balais afin de quitter Poudlard néanmoins Georges jeta un dernier regard sur la foule afin de chercher un visage particulier. Il resta déçu par l'absence d'une certaine personne avant de commencer à voler mais resta ensuite surpris par la présence d'une fille sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. Toutefois, sa stupéfaction fut à son comble lorsque des fusées colorées zébrèrent le ciel puis un message lumineux fit son apparition avant de lire son contenu. Georges stupéfait faillit d'ailleurs tomber de son balai à la vue des mots _Weasley est notre roi_ avant d'observer une fille en train d'agiter une écharpe rouge et or. Fred surpris rejoignit son frère avant de plaisanter sur son énième plaisanterie à l'égard de leur petit Ron puis l'entraina dans les airs avec lui. Fred surpris taquina son frère sur sa lenteur sans se douter des pensées de son jumeau sur l'humour d'une certaine Serpentarde probablement en train de s'esclaffer dans son coin en imaginant sa surprise face à ses adieux particuliers.

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous et pardon pour mon retard indépendant de ma volonté. En tout cas merci à MlleMythologie pour sa review ou encore toutes les personnes qui ont lu l'histoire. J'espère que la fiction continue de vous plaire. Pour me faire pardonner mon retard, mon chapitre a ete un peu rallongé :-). J'espère en tout cas que votre patience apportera un élément de réponse à tous ceux qui m'ont ecrit en privé pour me faire part de leur perplexité face à l'attitude de Georges ou encore l'origine de son rapprochement avec Pansy. Je sais vous pensez surement que je remonte beaucoup dans le passé mais mon histoire était prévue ainsi et ca me semblait necessaire pour donner certains éclairage ainsi que susciter votre curiosité (MDR si on dit tout dés le premier chapitre, personne n'aurait envie de lire les suivants). Si vous avez encore des questions ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à laisser des review ou écrire un mail. En tout cas encore merci pour votre lecture et à bientot !**


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin, Georges se réveilla au moment où les infirmières vinrent s'occuper de son frère. Il observa avec ravissement la surprise des deux femmes à la vue du pouls maintenant régulier de Fred même s'il était encore inconscient. Le jeune homme songea à Pansy avec gratitude tout en se demandant s'il parviendrait enfin à la voir d'ici peu. Son absence lui pesait, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait absolument pas poser le pied sur le sol anglais pour le moment car Harry en profiterait pour l'arrêter si quelqu'un l'avertissait de sa présence.

Georges poussa un soupir puis se demanda la raison de l'acharnement de Potter envers Pansy alors qu'il laissait Malefoy en paix malgré toutes les vexations reçues durant des années. Certes, la belle Parkinson voulut le livrer à Vous-savez-qui lors de l'assaut de Poudlard mais elle parla ainsi dans un moment de panique et s'emmura dans un profond silence après sa bourde. Enfin, son geste pouvait s'expliquer par sa condition particulière mais Georges gardait jalousement son secret après avoir compris que rien n'arrêterait la soif de vengeance de Potter prêt à profiter de la moindre faiblesse de Pansy pour l'emprisonner.

Après le départ des infirmières, Georges s'attabla devant son petit-déjeuner et plongea encore une fois dans ses souvenirs. Il sourit aussitôt à la pensée de ses retrouvailles avec son Aigle Royal de la Steppe peu avant la rentrée de la jeune fille en sixième année à Poudlard. Ce jour-là, il avait été débordé par les élèves de son ancienne école désireux d'acheter de nombreuses farces et attrapes à l'institut afin de s'amuser un peu durant leur année scolaire. Les jumeaux rassurèrent cependant leurs ex camarades en affirmant effectuer aussi un service de livraison par correspondance grâce aux hiboux ce qui permettrait aux élèves de renouveler leur stock au fil des mois.

Vingt minutes avant la fermeture, les jumeaux purent enfin souffler un peu puis Fred partit à l'avance afin de ne pas faire attendre une nouvelle conquête. Son frère le traita de _Don Juan_ puis bénit l'existence de la magie qui lui permettrait de ranger le joyeux désordre de la boutique après le passage de tous leurs clients. Il commençait à lancer quelques sorts lorsque le carillon retentit joyeusement pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouvel acheteur. Il se releva aussitôt mais resta surpris par la silhouette encapuchonnée dans une cape totalement sombre qui ne laissait pas deviner les traits de son visiteur. Georges inquiet songea à une attaque soudaine de Mangemorts mais se rassura au moment où un rire argentin s'échappa de la gorge de sa cliente puis des mains extrêmement fines baissèrent la capuche.

Il reprit aussitôt contenance puis protesta face aux taquineries de sa visiteuse sur sa peur initiale. Après quelques plaisanteries, la jeune fille observa la décoration de la boutique avant de féliciter Georges pour la réalisation de son rêve. L'ex Gryffondor la remercia puis l'interrogea sur le motif de sa visite. Elle confessa sa curiosité et affirma avoir eu envie de visiter son activité mais aussi s'assurer de sa survie. Georges surpris l'interroges sur ses propos mais finit par s'esclaffer après l'évocation de ses parents probablement furieux d'apprendre la fuite des jumeaux avant leurs examens. Il confirma aussitôt la fureur de sa mère néanmoins, les choses s'étaient maintenant arrangées.

Pansy observa ensuite plusieurs articles puis demanda quelques détails à Georges avant de porter son choix sur un objet particulier dans l'espoir de remonter le moral de Draco. L'évocation de ce dernier fit froncer les sourcils de Weasley qui demanda s'ils étaient encore ensemble. La jeune fille confirma être toujours sa petite amie malgré l'arrestation de Lucius Malefoy. Georges abasourdi contempla Pansy et confessa sa surprise car il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé capable de s'afficher encore avec le Prince des Serpentards après une telle disgrâce. La Parkinson affirma aussitôt que seuls les rats quittaient le navire au premier signe de tempête. Or elle ne ressemblait nullement à Pettigrow.

Georges comprit son allusion puis demanda des nouvelles de Malefoy junior avant de s'esclaffer devant sa surprise. Toutefois, Pansy satisfit sa curiosité et confessa son inquiétude pour son petit ami emmuré dans un profond mutisme ou encore le désarroi de sa mère Narcissa. Elle affirma avoir tenté de les aider cependant Draco et sa mère finirent par se retirer dans leur manoir afin de rester un peu seuls en ce moment. Aussi, elle comptait lui envoyer un cadeau dans l'espoir de l'aider un peu avant la rentrée. Georges surpris apprit ainsi le retour du Serpentard à Poudlard malgré l'arrestation de son père. Face à sa stupeur, Pansy affirma simplement que la vie continuait et il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire en attendant la libération de son père.

L'ex Gryffondor abasourdi demanda à Pansy si elle croyait au père noël des moldus pour imaginer une seule seconde la sortie de Malefoy senior d'Azkaban. Toutefois, la Serpentarde esquissa une sourire énigmatique puis rappela l'évasion de Sirius Black ou encore celle des Lestrange auparavant. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas les intentions de Lucius, ni celle de son maitre mais ce dernier ne le laisserait surement pas pourrir en prison s'il pensait obtenir quelque chose en échange. Georges curieux tenta aussitôt de soutirer quelques informations mais Pansy affirma seulement se servir de son cerveau pour élaborer des hypothèses. Elle demanda ainsi au jeune homme si sa famille ne ferait pas n'importe quoi afin de libérer Arthur Weasley s'il fut injustement emprisonné. Georges rétorqua aussitôt que l'emprisonnement de Malefoy n'était pas arbitraire néanmoins Pansy lui fit comprendre que ce point de vue ne serait jamais partagé par Narcissa, ni Drago. Aussi, le raisonnement de la jeune fille lui parut censé puis il se demanda lui aussi si Malefoy junior ne tenterait pas de trouver un moyen de libérer son père ou le racheter aux yeux de Vous-Savez-Qui afin d'obtenir son aide pour le sortir d'Azkaban.

Pansy acquiesça et conseilla à Potter de rester sur ses gardes avant de s'esclaffer à la vue de la stupéfaction de Georges. Elle lui rappela sa neutralité même si les circonstances l'incitaient à afficher un comportement de bécasse afin de ne pas se retrouver embourbée dans différents problèmes. Il tenta de l'interroger sur ses insinuations à propos d'Harry mais Pansy affirma encore une fois émettre seulement des hypothèses. En effet, Draco pourrait fort bien tenter de neutraliser Potter ou le livrer à son maitre dans l'espoir de laver l'honneur de son père. Georges soupira à l'évocation des convictions des Sangs-purs mais estima son hypothèse plausible. Ensuite, il finit par changer de sujet et emballa les achats de Pansy avant de lui souhaiter une bonne rentrée à Poudlard.

La jeune fille le remercia puis lui sourit sans se douter de la surprise de Georges à la vue de son visage soudainement très beau sans son air de bécasse ou ses plis amers aux coins de ses lèvres. Il finit cependant par se ressaisir et lui demanda si la bataille finale s'approchait ou non. Pansy rétorqua ne pas détenir de boule de cristal, ni se fier des prédictions de Trelawney. Toutefois, elle estima qu'aucune bataille ouverte n'aurait lieu avant plusieurs mois puisque les forces des Mangemorts avaient été mises à mal par l'arrestation de plusieurs d'entre eux. Néanmoins, Pansy estima qu'ils continueraient d'œuvrer dans l'ombre et recruter d'autres membres en attendant l'apparition de leur maitre au grand jour. En attendant, ces tarés s'amuseraient probablement à semer la panique parmi la population. Georges curieux lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire avant de soupirer face à sa neutralité persistante. Pansy affirma ne pas se sentir capable de combattre contre les Mangemorts mais ne pas approuver leurs projets non plus. Aussi, la neutralité lui semblait la seule solution possible et ses parents en faisaient de même. Dans un lapsus, elle confessa son envie de fuir loin d'ici mais ne pas s'y résoudre car Drago avait besoin d'elle. Enfin, sa fuite attirerait probablement l'attention des Mangemorts sur sa famille et susciterait la conviction erronée de leur entrée au sein du camp adverse. Or Pansy ne tenait absolument pas à mettre ses parents en danger. Georges affirma qu'un temps viendrait où elle serait contrainte de se battre mais elle rétorqua que c'était le rôle des beaux Griffy dans son genre puis s'esclaffa face à sa surprise.

Pansy finit cependant par rajuster sa capuche puis sortit avant de se perdre dans le brouillard de Londres sans se soucier du silence de Georges trop abasourdi pour répondre à sa dernière taquinerie. Ensuite, l'ex Gryffondor rentra chez lui puis continua sa vie de tous les jours entre sa boutique et les actions de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser souvent à sa conversation avec Pansy. Ensuite, Georges songea à la justesse de ses propos au cours du repas du Réveillon où Ron plaisanta sur le soudain manque de repartie de Malefoy junior depuis l'emprisonnement de son père ainsi que sa rupture avec Parkinson depuis quelque mois après.

Le lendemain, Georges envoya l'une de ses inventions à Pansy pour lui remonter le moral mais aussi lui souhaiter une bonne année. La Serpentarde surprise lut à plusieurs reprises le message de Weasley puis finit par le bruler avant de lui répondre afin de le remercier. Toutefois, la jeune fille refusa de signer sa lettre par son nom et choisit le surnom d'Aigle Royal de la Steppe pour éviter d'être interrogée par les Mangemorts ou créer des problèmes à Georges si le parchemin tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Le jeune homme comprit ensuite son intention puis décida de se surnommer Tornade Ambulante afin de lui répondre. Il lui demanda de ses nouvelles puis commença à lui parler de ses difficultés pour sa nouvelle invention avant de se traiter d'idiot après l'envoi de sa lettre car la Serpentarde se moquait probablement de ces choses.

Toutefois, il fut surpris de sa réponse puis lut ses conseils avant d'entamer une correspondance assidue afin de discuter des composants techniques de ses inventions ou encore les potions. Le Gryffondor resta d'ailleurs très impressionné par les connaissances de Pansy sur ce sujet. La jeune fille lui confessa son désir de devenir Maitre des potions comme le professeur Rogue un jour et détenir d'excellentes notes dans cette matière même si elle ne montrait jamais ce fait en public et laissait toujours le rôle de la Miss-je-sais-tout à Granger. D'ailleurs Draco son ex aurait pu rabattre le caquet de cette fille lui aussi s'il fut intéressé mais son mutisme ou encore son attitude de plus en plus étrange ne lui en laissait probablement pas le loisir.

Après avoir lu ces propos, Georges tenta d'interroger la jeune fille sur les raisons de leur rupture mais dut d'abord gagner sa confiance avant d'obtenir quelques confidences sur ce sujet au cours de leur échange épistolaire. Ainsi, Pansy confessa à demi-mots ses nombreux tours de passe-passe pour maintenir intacte sa neutralité ou encore ses innombrables mensonges afin de ressembler à une idiote totale dans l'espoir de susciter le désintérêt des recruteurs du Mage Noir. Elle confirma aussi la prise de la Marque par certains élèves Serpentards mais ne révéla aucun nom. A travers les lignes, Weasley comprit enfin la raison de la rupture des tourtereaux puisque Drago tentait apparemment de laver l'honneur des Malefoy et ne pouvait plus s'afficher avec une petite amie aussi sotte aux yeux des Mangemorts.

Il continua ensuite sa correspondance assidue avec Pansy et se rendit compte de l'amélioration de ses inventions ou encore le profit obtenu grâce aux conseils de cette fille sur différents produits. Georges finit par faire part à son frère surpris d'une certaine muse mais refusa de dire son nom. Toutefois Fred n'insista plus après avoir noté son regard soudainement renfermé avant de l'écouter parler d'une possible collaboration officielle avec cette femme. Il observa ensuite les croquis mais aussi exposés de la mystérieuse muse puis réalisa l'opportunité d'une telle aide. Fred accepta donc d'établir un contrat magique avec cette personne et la rémunérer en fonction de ses travaux ou des projets réalisés grâce à ses idées. Ils firent établir le contrat par un notaire sorcier puis attendirent la réponse de leur hypothétique employée.

Au début Pansy sceptique refusa mais finit par songer à l'argent obtenu en cas de collaboration et au projet de ses parents pour tenter de fuir l'Angleterre. Aussi, elle finit par accepter à condition de pouvoir toujours rester dans l'anonymat. Fred grimaça néanmoins, son frère le convainquit de signer après son serment de n'employer aucun Mangemorts ou partisan de Vous-Savez-qui. C'est ainsi que la Serpentarde utilisa l'ancien laboratoire secret des Weasley à Poudlard afin d'élaborer de nouvelles potions, philtres ou autres tout en s'amusant à créer quelques objets pour les jumeaux. Fred admira sincèrement le travail de leur employée mystère et la considéra comme leur égale même si elle ne semait apparemment pas la terreur comme eux avec des farces.

Un bruit fit sursauter Georges qui chassa ses pensées avant de saluer sa sœur Ginny venue voir leur frère. La jeune rousse observa l'apparence revigorée de Fred puis émit le vœu de le voir se réveiller bientôt. Dans un lapsus, Georges ne put s'empêcher d'affirmer que cela adviendrait probablement après la prochaine lune mais tenta ensuite de se rattraper en affirmant plaisanter avant de demander des nouvelles de Lavande Brown mordue par Fenrir Greybak lors de la bataille. Ginny soupira en affirmant que leur amie passait des moments très difficiles car elle ne trouvait encore aucun potionniste capable de fabriquer des potions tue-loup de qualité et la mort de Severus Rogue avait provoqué la perte d'un grand maitre de potions. Georges ne dit rien mais songea à l'habileté de Pansy et leurs astuces pour procurer sa potion tous les mois à Lupin après la soi-disant trahison de Rogue. Le jeune homme se demanda si elle accepterait de la préparer pour Lavande avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs au sujet de la jeune fille apparemment très liée au professeur Rogue avant sa mort.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain, Pansy donna un beau morceau de viande séchée à son aigle avant de lire calmement la lettre de Georges. La jeune fille surprise lut à plusieurs reprises le parchemin et s'interrogea longuement sur les conséquences de ses gestes si elle acceptait sa proposition. Elle ne voulait pas lui refuser son aide, néanmoins, la création de potions de ce genre était extrêmement difficile et peu de potionniste parvenaient à les réaliser correctement. Aussi, Pansy craignait d'attirer l'attention sur elle en fournissant à Lavande la décoction qui lui permettrait de ne pas se transformer en loup-garou. D'un autre coté, cette pauvre fille ne méritait pas du tout de finir exilée ou mise à l'écart à cause de sa condition.

Pansy soupira de nouveau puis songea que de nombreux potionnistes anglais extrêmement doués finirent cependant par périr de la main de Voldemort en raison de leur refus de collaborer avec lui durant la guerre. En effet, seul le professeur Rogue accepta de le servir et ne détint aucune concurrence parmi les Mangemorts. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra en songeant à son ancien professeur mais aussi directeur de maison dont peu de personne connaissaient le coté humain. Pansy était d'ailleurs consciente de lui devoir énormément de choses car cet homme s'intéressa toujours à son sort même s'il ne le montrait jamais ouvertement en présence des autres. En effet, le professeur s'était rapidement aperçu de sa passion pour les potions même si elle n'en faisait jamais étalage, ni ne levait la main pour répondre aux questions en classe. Au bout d'un moment, l'enseignant avait fini par comprendre la tactique de Pansy et respecta toujours sa décision de se faire passer pour une idiote afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Rogue était également au courant de son projet professionnel et l'encourageait à sa manière en lui donnant une tonne de devoir supplémentaire ou encore la tache d'entretenir soigneusement le laboratoire des la première année.

Ainsi, Pansy avait passé plusieurs mois à épousseter les lieux mais aussi à entretenir soigneusement le matériel ou encore trier et étiqueter les ingrédients. Sous l'apparence de taches ingrates, Pansy apprit en réalité l'importance de la précision ainsi que de la méticulosité dans l'art des potions. Elle observa aussi les cours de botanique sous un œil neuf et fit enfin preuve d'attention pour les leçons du professeur Chourave au point de s'attirer sa bienveillance. Pansy n'était probablement pas aussi douée que Neville particulièrement passionné par la botanique, néanmoins, elle réalisa l'importance de soigner ses plantes afin de pouvoir fabriquer des potions de qualité.

Au fil du temps, elle remplit des taches de plus en plus intéressantes au point de servir d'assistante à son professeur à l'insu des autres élèves. Rogue était conscient de sa discrétion et s'appuya sur elle pour certaines tache car Pansy ne posait jamais de questions hormis au sujet des potions ou leurs compositions. Tous deux aimaient travailler ensemble même s'ils n'échangeaient aucune parole pendant des heures. La jeune fille stimulée par la science de son professeur, ne cessait de progresser sous sa direction et rêvait de lui ressembler un jour. Elle ne se doutait pas de la curiosité du professeur à son égard, ni de son impression de voir en elle son double au féminin.

En effet, le professeur avait bien noté que sous leurs dehors polis beaucoup de Serpentards la méprisaient et la traitaient de Pékinois comme les autres maisons. De nombreuses filles jalousaient également son histoire avec Drago néanmoins, elle simulait toujours la plus grande bêtise pour ne pas montrer son mépris envers ses camarades. Rogue estimait qu'elle était aussi seule que lui et s'appuyait sur Drago son seul ami. Cela lui rafraichissait la mémoire sur sa propre histoire où son amitié envers Lily lui permit de résister face aux vexations reçues durant des années. Le professeur se demandait cependant si elle parviendrait à continuer son petit jeu pendant longtemps après avoir su sa rupture avec Malefoy en sixième année.

Toutefois, il fut rassuré par la volonté de fer de Pansy qui s'efforça de rester rationnelle et ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Elle fut également heureuse de pouvoir continuer ses leçons privées avec lui même s'il n'enseignait plus les potions. Bien qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé à ce sujet, Pansy était bien heureuse de pouvoir travailler sous son aile au lieu de se fier seulement aux cours de Slughorn incapable de rivaliser avec le maitre des potions. C'est à ce moment-là que Rogue décida de lui enseigner la réalisation de la potion tue-loup puis se montra particulièrement exigeant à son égard. Pansy ne comprenait pas la raison de son intransigeance encore plus forte que d'habitude mais passa pratiquement toutes ses nuits à améliorer ses potions pour passer d'un vulgaire médiocre à un modeste passable en cours d'années. La jeune fille ne se doutait point de ses intentions cependant elle fit de son mieux pour le satisfaire avant de se considérer satisfaite après avoir obtenu la qualification d'acceptable pour sa dernière potion en juin. Rogue lui ordonna e continuer à travailler durant l'été et lui donna de nombreux ingrédients afin de lui permettre de réaliser d'autres potions.

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille resta sans voix après les affirmations de Potter sur le meurtre de Dumbledore par Rogue qui ne correspondait pas à un meurtrier à ses yeux. Enfin, il semblait éprouver un grand respect pour le directeur et ne l'avait probablement pas tué de sang froid contrairement aux affirmations de Potter. Toutefois, elle tint ses doutes pour elle afin de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis avec Potter et ses amis, ni les Mangemorts. Pansy garda donc le silence durant tout l'été et continua de suivre le programme scolaire donné par son professeur tout en répondant aux lettres de Georges. A son corps défendant, le Gryffondor lui devenait de plus en plus sympathique grâce à leurs conversations épistolaires. Elle n'étai cependant pas retournée à la boutique depuis sa première visite afin de ne pas lui créer d'ennuis, ni attirer l'attention des Mangemorts. La jeune fille ne pensait même jamais le revoir jusqu'au jour où il lui envoya une lettre afin de lui annoncer sa mésaventure ainsi que la perte de son oreille.

Pansy inquiète lui demanda de ses nouvelles mais ne fut pas rassurée par ses propos et décida de lui rendre visite. Elle décida cependant d'espionner d'abord la maisonnée avant de se rendre jusqu'à la lisière des champs où se situait le Terrier afin d'épier ses habitants. Pansy détenait un secret connu uniquement de ses familiers mais aussi du ministère de la magie mongole où elle s'était faite enregistrée afin de ne pas le faire en Angleterre de peur d'attirer l'attention des Mangemorts. La jeune fille attendit donc la nuit tombée pour effectuer sa métamorphose et vola jusqu'au Terrier avant de se poser sur une branche de l'arbre en face de la chambre des jumeaux. Elle observa quelques instants les deux garçons discuter ensemble à la lueur des bougies mais s'attarda ensuite sur Georges dont la tête était recouverte de bandages. Pansy se rassura légèrement à la vue du jeune homme pale mais correctement nourri et soigné avant de retourner chez elle.

Les soirs suivants, elle ne put s'empêcher de retourner à son poste d'observation et nota les soins de Fred à l'égard de son frère. Toutefois, le rouquin finit par sortir de plus en plus souvent de la chambre afin de rejoindre le reste de la maisonnée ou encore sa petite amie. Pendant ce temps, Georges restait seul et tuait le temps en jetant quelques sorts mais Pansy finit par se rendre compte de son ennui. La jeune fille hésita un moment néanmoins, elle finit par voler jusqu'à sa fenêtre un soir et se posa sur le rebord. Georges surpris s'approcha alors du volatile et se demanda d'où il sortait car l'animal semblait tout droit sorti des steppes asiatiques. Il finit par approcher sa main du rapace qui hésita un moment mais finit par se laisser effleurer. Le jeune Weasley lissa son plumage et admira la prestance du volatile cependant ce dernier finit par s'affoler après le grincement de la porte puis s'enfuit à tire-d'aile.

Georges se tourna ensuite vers l'intrus avant de saluer son frère mais ne lui parla du rapace. Le lendemain matin, il attendit le moment opportun pour interroger Hermione sur les aigles puis se demanda si l'exemplaire entrevu la veille s'était échappé d'un cirque moldu car il semblait apprivoisé. Le soir, il observa son frère désireux de lui tenir compagnie mais nota son embarras et l'encouragea à sortir avec sa petite amie. Georges resta ensuite seul un moment néanmoins, il bondit à la vue du rapace de nouveau sur sa fenêtre une heure plus tard. Le jeune homme salua l'animal puis saisit un morceau de viande crue avant de le lui offrir. Le volatile hésita un moment néanmoins, il finit par s'approcher avant d'ouvrir le bec afin de saisir la nourriture. L'animal se laissa ensuite caresser afin de remercier son bienfaiteur tout en se demandant comment se dépêtrer de cette situation.

Les nuits suivantes, Georges attendit impatiemment l'animal et lui offrit toujours un fruit, de la viande ou encore une friandise en guise de cadeau. Il avait acheté un gant en cuir et adoptait les gestes des fauconniers afin d'inciter l'animal à se poser sur son poing ganté. Le jeune homme finit par conclure que l'aigle devait appartenir à un chasseur, un fauconnier ou un forain mais ne chercha jamais son propriétaire car il espérait le garder près de lui. Georges aimait bien cet animal et se mit à lui parler de tout et de rien durant ses visites. Le jeune homme finit par sortir de sa chambre le jour afin de ne plus s'isoler mais ne voyait pas l'heure de rejoindre son ami tous les soirs. L'ex Gryffondor se sentait de plus en plus incompris au sein de sa propre famille qui ne réalisait pas son refus de se faire materner ainsi et trouvait un peu de réconfort auprès de l'oiseau ou encore sa correspondance avec Pansy. Le jeune homme aurait bien voulu l'inviter chez lui durant les vacances mais se doutait de sa réponse ou sa peur des représailles si un Mangemort venait à apprendre sa venue ici. Aussi, il se contentait de leurs lettres et confiait ses pensées à l'aigle dont le regard dégageait un magnétisme auquel le Gryffondor n'était pas insensible. Il ne se doutait pas du trouble du volatile sous ses caresses ou encore sa voix. Lors des moments de tristesse de Georges, le rapace lui donnait des petits coups de bec affectueux sur les mains, les cheveux et même les joues parfois. Weasley amusé adorait les gestes de l'aigle et finit par décréter qu'elle devait être une femelle pour agir ainsi. Un jour il finit par saisir une un grain de raisin entre ses dents puis le lui tendit. Le volatile hésita un moment mais finit par s'approcher de sa bouche avant de voler le fruit sous les applaudissements du jeune homme. L'animal écoutait aussi ses propos chaque soir au point d'oublier l'heure avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce au moment où la voix de Fred retentissait dans le couloir.

La veille du mariage de Bill et Fleur Georges déçu attendit longuement l'aigle mais finit par aller se coucher après l'arrivée de son frère. Le jeune homme ne parvint cependant pas à s'endormir en s'interrogeant sur les raisons de l'absence de l'animal. Il finit par estimer que le rapace avait du retrouver son maitre et ne reviendrait plus. Le Gryffondor ne se douta pas de l'agacement du soi-disant animal en train de diner avec d'autres Serpentards désireux d'organiser une soirée entre eux avant leur retour à Poudlard d'ici peu. Pansy se serait d'ailleurs bien passée de cette invitation mais ne put la refuser de peur de vexer les Mangemorts en puissance de sa maisonnée. Elle consulta ensuite l'horloge du salon des Crabbe avant de soupirer à la vue de l'heure tardive, La jeune fille finit cependant par se lever afin de rentrer chez elle. Millicent Bullstrode la toisa quelques instants puis lui proposa de se joindre à eux demain soir. Pansy mentit sur son désir d'accompagner sa mère chez une amie puis Goyle s'esclaffa en conseillant aux autres de laisser le Pékinois dans son coin car cette fille ne serait qu'un poids en raison de sa maladresse. Pansy haussa les épaules puis feignit de ne pas se soucier des propos de ce crétin mais demanda avec curiosité ce qu'ils comptaient faire demain. En l'absence de Drago, Goyle se montrait plus bavard et annonça à la jeune fille leur projet durant le mariage de l'un des traitres Weasley. Pansy s'efforça de conserver un visage impassible avant de plaisanter sur la folie de Fleur Delacour pour épouser un va-nu-pieds et un traitre à son sang dans le genre des Weasley. Les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent face à la réplique de l'idiote de service puis la laissèrent partir sans se douter de sa panique.

Pansy passa ensuite le reste de la nuit à s'interroger sur les dangers de rompre sa neutralité pour sauver les Weasley ou non puis décida d'envoyer un message à Georges afin de l'avertir le lendemain matin. Ensuite, Pansy tenta de s'endormir et finit par utiliser une potion de sommeil afin de se reposer un peu. La jeune fille se réveilla des heures plus tard avant de paniquer à la vue de l'heure tardive. Elle écrivit une lettre à la hâte puis se métamorphosa avant de voler jusqu'au Terrier. Malheureusement, l'aigle se retrouva au milieu de centaine d'hiboux qui portaient tous des messages de félicitations aux jeunes mariés. Les familiers des jeunes gens réceptionnaient donc les parchemins et les mettaient de coté sans prendre le temps de les lire. Le volatile tenta donc de pénétrer dans la tente où le mariage était célébré néanmoins, il fut chassé à coups de baguette magique par une tante de la mariée et dut battre en retraite. L'aigle se résigna à attendre la fin de la cérémonie puis chercha Georges parmi la foule avant de maudire tous les rouquins de l'univers car il ne parvenait pas à trouver le Gryffondor au milieu de toutes ces têtes rousses. Le volatile tenta de s'immiscer au repas cependant les Weasley le prirent pour un pique-assiette et le chassèrent.

Le rapace excédé était sur le point d'abandonner quand il nota enfin Georges s'éclipser de la réception avant de fondre sur lui. L'ex Gryffondor ravi lui présenta son poing même s'il n'était pas doté de gant. Le jeune homme caressa son plumage et lui reprocha son absence de la veille. Toutefois, le rapace ne se soucia pas de ses questions mais souleva sa patte afin de lui montrer le message attaché. Georges abasourdi défit aussitôt la ficelle avant de saisir le parchemin puis blêmit à sa lecture. Il observa le rapace et lui demanda s'il le comprenait. Le volatile hocha aussitôt sa tête puis vola en direction des champs dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre l'arrivée des Mangemorts d'ici peu. Le jeune Weasley relut encore une fois le message et crut reconnaitre l'écriture de Pansy avant de se souvenir de son surnom. Il fut cependant sorti de ses pensées par le cri déchirant de l'aigle avant de regarder dans sa direction puis blêmit à la vue du groupe de Mangemorts. Georges appela aussitôt jumeau et se rua aussitôt vers la tente afin d'avertir l'assistance.

L'aigle soulagé décida de rentrer chez lui mais s'inquiéta du sort de Georges et finit par le rejoindre sous la tente. Il observa ensuite un instant les combats puis finit par se jeter sur un Mangemort afin de le blesser et l'empêcher de jeter un sort au Gryffondor abasourdi. Ce dernier ne put cependant s'interroger d'avantage car il dut affronter plusieurs adversaires sous le regard inquiet du rapace. L'animal refusa de laisser les serviteurs du Mage noir attaquer son seul véritable ami et donna plusieurs coups de griffes aux agresseurs de Weasley. La bataille fit rage durant quelques instants puis l'aigle fonça sur Millicent afin de donner de lui vigoureux coups de bec pour l'empêcher de lancer des sorts mortels aux jumeaux. Malheureusement un coup infligé par Vincent Crabbe projeta l'animal à terre sous les yeux de Georges. Le rapace finit sous une table et reprit sa forme humaine afin de déchirer la nappe pour utiliser une bande de tissu en guise de garrot. La jeune fille paniquée attendit ensuite le moment opportun pour sortir mais paniqua à la vue de la supériorité numérique des Mangemorts qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de couvrir leurs visages. Elle hésita encore une fois néanmoins, sa peur de voir Georges blessé ou tué l'emporta sur sa prudence. Pansy saisit donc la nappe afin de couvrir sa tête ainsi que son visage de son mieux avant de sortir de sa cachette. La Serpentarde livide bondit aux cotés de Georges et commença à lancer plusieurs sorts informulés dans l'espoir de faire reculer les Mangemorts. Elle nota cependant la présence d'un Mangemort immobile puis reconnut sa démarche avant de trembler face à son professeur. Elle saisit cependant sa baguette puis attaqua par derrière l'un des assaillants du Gryffondor abasourdi à la vue de cette femme voilée dont seuls les yeux étaient à découvert. La jeune fille refusa le combat avec lui puis recula en entrainant Georges avec elle après l'apparition des flammes.

Une fois loin de l'incendie, Pansy tremblante tomba à genoux sur le sol et sanglota longuement en songeant aux morts ou encore les blessés. Elle finit cependant par sursauter après avoir senti des mains autour de sa taille et se redressa brusquement afin de frapper son agresseur. Georges leva aussitôt ses mains en l'air pour l'apaiser puis s'approcha afin de la rassurer. La jeune fille lui ordonna de ne pas la toucher et recula de trois mètres. Georges conscient de son état de choc ne s'offusqua pas de son refus mais tenta de la calmer par de douces paroles. Malheureusement, Pansy se traita de monstre ainsi que de meurtrière car beaucoup de personnes de sa maison âgées de seize ou dix-sept ans seulement moururent ce soir sous ses coups ou ceux des invités des Weasley. Le Gryffondor soupira puis affirma qu'elle n'était pas du tout une meurtrière mais une héroïne car son intervention sauva la vie de nombreuses personnes.

Pansy tremblante nia toute forme d'héroïsme et s'estima trop lâche pour prendre part à un autre combat. Elle affirma avoir seulement lancé des sorts pour les défendre tous les deux mais ne plus lutter ou tuer un être vivant même un Mangemort. Georges affirma que nul ne lui demandait une telle chose puis nota son garrot à la jambe avant de la soigner de son mieux. Pansy tremblante s'assit ensuite lourdement dans le sol et s'estima incapable de voler dans son état. Georges l'observa un instant puis lui demanda si elle était un animagus ce que la jeune fille confirma. Toutefois, elle confessa ne pas s'être enregistrée en Angleterre mais dans un autre pays afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Mangemorts. Malgré les protestations du jeune Weasley, Pansy finit par se relever et voulut rentrer chez elle afin de s'éloigner au plus vite de ce champ de ruines. Avant de partir, la jeune fille affirma qu'ils s'agissait manifestement d'un avertissement de la part du Mage Noir car la guerre commencerait probablement d'ici peu. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de recommander la prudence à Georges et fit apparaitre son balai afin de rentrer car sa fatigue était beaucoup trop importante pour transplaner. Le Gryffondor préoccupé affirma la raccompagner mais Pansy l'incita à retourner auprès des siens qui avaient probablement besoin de lui. Toutefois, Georges ne voulut pas la laisser partir et s'approcha avant de lui voler un baiser.

Pansy abasourdi le contempla un instant puis le Gryffondor gêné la remercia pour son aide. Elle mit donc ce baiser sur le compte de l'adrénaline ou la peur de ce soir et le salua avant de s'envoler. La jeune fille contempla une dernière fois le brasier ou encore les ruines puis nota un corps un peu plus loin. Pansy hésita un instant néanmoins, elle finit par retourner sur le sol afin de déterminer si la personne pouvait être secourue ou non. La Serpentarde rajusta d'abord les pans de la nappe autour de son visage avant de s'approcher mais poussa un cri à la vue de Severus Rogue grièvement blessé. Son professeur la contempla un instant et tenta de former quelques mort pour l'enjoindre à fuir dés maintenant néanmoins, les gestes de la jeune fille le surprirent car elle utilisa le sort de Wingardium Leviosa afin de l'installer sur son balai. Ensuite, Pansy se positionna derrière lui pour le soutenir et prit de la hauteur avant de voler au nord. Toutefois, Rogue rassembla ses forces pour lui ordonner de l'emmener chez lui à l'impasse du tisseur. Elle voulut protester mais finit par céder et suivit ses instructions. Une fois chez lui, la jeune fille ne fit pas attention aux lieux puis exécuta ses ordres afin de le soigner.

Une fois remis sur pieds grâce aux soins de Pansy, Severus lui reprocha son impulsivité et soigna sa jambe. Il songea cependant à un détail puis exigea la vérité sur sa relation avec Georges Weasley. Pansy tenta de nier mais finit par reconnaitre leur amitié et s'attendit à des reproches néanmoins, le silence de Rogue la surprit. En effet, le maitre des potions songeur était en train d'évaluer la perspective d'utiliser Pansy ainsi que le rouquin comme ses pions afin de maintenir un semblant de contact avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il ne devait cependant pas montrer ses véritables intentions à son élève. Le maitre reprit donc un ton doucereux afin de lui proposer de ne rien révéler aux Serpentards sur ses fréquentations ou encore son combat contre eux ce soir si elle acceptait de lui rendre service. Pansy livide refusa de trahir la confiance de Georges mais Rogue affirma l'utiliser seulement comme messagère et non espionne. C'est ainsi que quelques semaines plus tard, la jeune fille écrivit une lettre à Georges pour lui demander si Lupin entrevu durant les combats prenait toujours sa potion tue-loup ou nécessitait d'un potionniste pour s'en procurer. Georges détenait à présent une confiance aveugle envers Pansy et accepta sa proposition sans imaginer qu'elle réalisait ses potions sur l'ordre de Rogue désireux de procurer la potion à Lupin sans en révéler la provenance. Pansy se mit donc à en fabriquer tous les mois sous sa direction ou seule lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre.

Un bruit fit sursauter Pansy qui chassa ses pensées et retourna au présent avant de répondre à Georges en promettant d'aider Lavande. Elle fouilla dans ses stocks puis lui envoya une fiole de la potion tue-loup et promit de lui en fournir une autre le mois suivant. Quelques jours plus tard, Georges annonça à sa sœur avoir un nouveau fournisseur étranger qui vendait également des potions tue-loup puis lui montra une fiole avant de lui demander de la donner à Lavande. Ginny le remercia chaleureusement avant de sortir afin de rejoindre leur amie. Toutefois, la rouquine esquissa un sourire de triomphe car elle venait enfin d'obtenir la preuve de la survie de Pansy et sa collaboration avec Georges. Elle estima qu'Harry serait enfin de bonne humeur après avoir appris une nouvelle de ce genre même s'il devrait trouver un moyen de l'attirer en Angleterre puisque cette fille se trouvait à l'étranger d'après les propos de son frère…


	12. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour, je suis desolée de ne pas poster un nouveau chapitre mais voulais juste preciser que la fiction continuera meme si aucun chapitre n'a ete posté depuis un petit moment. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser auprès des followers mais je suis partie en vacances un moment sans avoir accès à internet, ni un pc. Là je suis rentrée mais un gros rhume me cloue au lit pour le moment. Aussi, merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire et à bientot !


End file.
